The New Girl
by Spoollee
Summary: Anne kinda has Ethan and Silver has Dixon. But George is known for being a playboy. But what happens when Silver's cousin, R.J. comes to school and doesn't fall for his game?
1. New at School

**OK. So I don't own the rights to 90210. I just want to play with the characters.**

I was in the middle of a great dream when the alarm went off. Shit it's seven. I roll over and put the pillow over my head.

"R.J. are you up?"

"Yes. I'm up." I yelled back. Mom was to chipper in the mornings. I got up and jumped in the shower.

God I hate starting at a new school after it's already in session. I turn the water off and grabbed a towel.

"What to wear, what to wear." I picked up a pair of jeans and plucked a wine color baby doll tee from the closet. Then put on some makeup and fixed my hair. I grabbed my jacket and helmet off the chair beside my door.

I came running downstairs and mom was on the patio with a cup of coffee. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I'm off to school again." I snagged a donut from the table. She just shook her head at me.

"Why don't you set down and have a good breakfast." She motioned towards the empty chair beside her.

"Can't I have to meet Silver at school so she can help me find my way around." I said shoving the rest of the donut into my mouth.

"Honey, please tell me you are not riding that scary thing are you?"

I rolled my eyes then smiled at her. "Yes I am. You should have told grandpa no bikes."

"Well if I had known that is what you would have brought home when he took you shopping for your birthday I would have said something. Why didn't you pick out a cute little convertible?"

"Mom, do we have to go over this again? I wanted the bike and grandpa provided. I promise no riders. Besides, what are you going to do today?"

She looked up at me and smiled."I plan on helping your grandmother with some things around here. Then go have some lunch with some old friends I haven't seen in years."

"Sounds very productive. Stay out of trouble young lady." I winked at her and turn to walk into the garage.

"Take your own advice." She laughed at me.

Traffic was easy. I pulled into the parking lot and I can tell where I am just by the cars in the lot. West Beverly Hills High. This was going to be a long year. I took off my helmet and got off my bike.

I noticed a group of guys staring at me when I took my helmet off. You think they have never seen a female on a bike before. Hell maybe they haven't they are probably used to girls in little cars scared of getting dirty.

The three guys are nice eye candy but I have got to start the year right. Hope Silver meets me here soon. Just then I see her walking up to the guys.

Silvers POV:

I walked up to Dixon and put my hand in his. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We are just checking out the new girl. Some bike chick and pretty hot." George smirked.

I turned to see for myself when I recognized who it was. I started laughing.

"You know who she is?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. I didn't think she would show up but here she is."

"Well? Are you going to enlighten us" George raised an eyebrow at me.

"My cousin R.J. and no she's off limits. To everybody. That means you George."

"Bite me." He snarled.

Dixon put his arm around me while she was walking up to us. I gave her a hug. "Glad to see you made it."

I noticed the guys were looking her up and down. Yes she's hot. Long legs, long sandy brown hair, and she a biker. I elbowed Dixon but he smiled at me.

"I got here last night." she looked unfazed by their glares.

"Aunt Dee has been here for a few days. What took you so long?" I could tell she was not happy to be here. I really couldn't blame her. She has been thru a lot.

"I had a few loose ends to tie up."

"She can tie me up." George said under his breath.

"What did you say?" I cut him a death look. But Ethan saved him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he came back.

I let out a sigh "R.J. this is my boytoy Dixon, Ethan, and that ass is George." But before the guys could say anything to her I pulled her by the arm and headed into the school. I had to find my sister. I didn't hear what George said but I did catch Ethan's response.

"Good luck" he said to George before tapping fist and going their separate ways.

R.J. POV:

"So what loose ends did you have to tie up?" Silver was all giddy.

"I had to fill out some legal documents to be able to get my dad personal belongings. Mom came out here to get me signed up for school. So what's up with Ethan and George?"

"Well Ethan and Annie are seeing each other. You will meet Annie, she is Dixon's sister. And George is a major asshole. Best to steer clear of him."

"Is that little Rayanna Jean?" I saw Kelly walking down the hall. I had to smile at her.

She pulled me into a big hug. "No but I'm sure to tell her you said hi. God Kelly I have to hear my grandparents say that name do you?"

"Sorry you are going by R.J. now. So have you gotten your classes yet?"

"No silver was taking me to the office after we came to see you."

Kelly took my papers "Silver you are going to be late for class. I will take Ra.. R.J. to the office and then to her class."

Silver just did a salute with her hand and turned. "Hey RayRay text me what you have for first hour and I will meet you after class."

I nodded and turned with Kelly and headed in the opposite direction. While we were walking to my first class she was telling me about the school. I really didn't care but I enjoyed talking to Kelly. I hadn't seen them in five years.

Kelly walks me into Mr. Matthews class and there he makes me introduce myself.

"Hey names R., just moved here from Florida." I sat in a chair beside George. It happened to be the only one empty.

"So what do you like to do for fun? Hobbies? Subjects?" Man Matthews is nosey.

"Well I like bikes, Hobbies are tinkering on my bike, surfing, mostly like keeping active."

George leaned over to me. "I know something that can keep you active."

I smiled back and whispered in his ear. "Silver warned me that you were an asshole. She's right."

"You scared?" he smiled.

"Not interested." I leaned back into my chair.

"We'll see." And the bell rang. I got up from my chair. A little girl came up to me.

"Hi I'm Annie. You must be Silver's cousin." She smiled.

"Yeah." We headed to the door and Silver was there to take me to my next class.

That was pretty much how the day went. I had two classes with Silver, three with Annie, and two to myself. I told Silver and Annie to come by the house after school. She was going to bring Dixon too. I said ok.

I walked to my bike and there leaning up against it was George. He really looked good. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Let's not forget the body under that shirt. "Well if it isn't the asshole himself. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Is this really your bike or did daddy let you borrow it?"

"Get off my fucking bike you jerk." I threw on my helmet and jumped on my bike. I took off before I could let him apologize. I left him standing there by his car which so happen to be next to my bike. I will remember tomorrow to park somewhere else.

George POV:

I just stood there. What the fuck just happened? And just like I said it out loud someone answered.

"Her dads dead you arrogant ass." I turned to see Silver, Annie, and Dixon.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You don't need to. You have no business knowing. Just stay away from her." Silver was up in my face. Dixon had to pull her back.

"I just want to be a friend." I smiled.

"George, you have no friends that are female." They turned to walk away. I heard Annie ask Silver where R.J. lives.

"The last house at the end of Water Crest. I told her that we would be there around five." Silver said as they got into her car and drove off.

I looked at my watch and smiled. I needed to pay a visit.

The last house on that street was not a house but a hotel. Or at least that was the size. What did her family do? I pulled up and got out to walk up these massive steps. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. What was I doing? I don't normally do this. Girls come to me not the other way around.

The door opened and a little lady opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see R.J."

The lady looked at me with curious eyes. Then this woman walked up behind her and I knew right then this was her mother. R.J. looked just like her. "Honey, don't mind her. Your name is?"

"George. I have class with R.J."

"Oh that's right she said that Silver and some friends would be coming by. You are early. I will take you to her."

"Thank you Ms. Massey." Great she thinks I was invited.

"Please call me Dee." She walked me to the back door "She's in the garage working on her bike. Just go on in there."

I walked in there and it was a six car garage with three cars and a jeep taking up four spots then at the end was cleared for what looks like a machine shop. Or what one should look like. The music was loud metal and I couldn't see her.

"Whoever just walked in here could you please hand me the shop towel off the table beside you?" She yelled over the music. How did she know someone was here?

I grabbed towel and walked over to the bike she was squatted down beside it. I held it up for her to grab. "Thanks." She said before looking up to see that it was me.

"What are you doing here?"

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. She had on a muscle shirt, with what looks like a bikini top on and a pair of dirty jeans. She looked hot for being greasy.

"I wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry for earlier."

She stood up "Great apology accepted. Now if you don't mind I'm a little busy here and I'm sure you can find your way out."

"What's wrong with your bike?" I was wondering.

"Your kidding me right?"

"What?" I tried to look innocent.

"Since when do you take interest in bikes?" She walked over to the big sink and washed her hands and arms.

"It's just wild to meet a girl that has more about her than wondering if her shoes match her purse." I don't think that came out right. What is up with me?"

She started laughing and turned off the water. She grabbed a clean towel and walked back over to me. "You thirsty?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled at her. We walked into the kitchen. "You never answered my question. What's wrong with your bike?" she handed me a coke.

"Just had to change the oil. Nothing wrong. Why are you here?" Glaring at me like I might do tricks.

"To say sorry and to say we got off on the wrong foot today." My confidence was back.

R.J. POV:

He had other intentions he was just unsure about them. I was not like most girls and I was not going to be an easy target. But I was going to let him try.

"Wrong foot? No I know you and your kind. There is no wrong foot."

He cocked his head to one side and smiled "What's my kind?"

I walked up to him and got up in his space where I'm eye to eye with him. "Your hot and you know that. No one has to tell you but you like hearing it. You have the rep for getting any girl in school. You tell them what it takes to get them into your bed and you don't even call them the next day. Your typical. You might be fun to play with but like I told you this morning I'm not interested. Still want to stay?"

His eyes were closed and was listening to my low sultry voice near his ear. When he opened his eyes I was heading out the door. He had two choices at that point.

Either tuck tail and run. Or follow me outside like the little horny puppy he is. Curious of what I might do next.

And just like his kind he was walking outside enjoying the view of me pulling my shirt over my head and sliding my jeans down to my ankles and stepping out of them. As I dove into the water all I could think about was he was just like all the others. And that I was better at this than he was.

When I came up out of the water Silver was at the edge of the pool looking at me. She bent down and spoke low. "What in the hell is he doing here?"

I turned my head and saw him standing with Dixon and Annie. He was smiling at me. I whispered to her.

"I have a trick up my sleeve. I need you to be nice to him and I will fill you in when he leaves."

"You will never learn will you?" she laughed.

"Not at all."

**Please R & R let me know what you think. I think George has finally met his match. But does he know it yet? **


	2. Hoodies

**I don't own the rights to 90210. Just want to play with the characters.**

R.J. POV:

I swam back to the other side of the pool and I got out and took the towel Silver had in her hand. She just looked at me then George and rolled her eyes.

"Look RJ we are going to be late if you don't hurry up" she said. I wrapped the towel around me.

"Let me walk George to the door and I will get ready. " I saw that they were wearing jeans so I don't have to get too dressed up. I started walking towards the house and George followed me.

"Sorry Silver can be a pain but she's family. "

"I'm used to her. She's always been a bitch to me."

I turned to look him in the eyes. "Will you be up later tonight?"

His eyes lit up like I just gave him a Christmas present. "Yeah what do you have in mind?"

"Back up cowboy. I'm not asking so we can hook up. I was just going to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me. But if you are not interested then don't worry about it." I started to grab the door to let him out.

"Call me and we will go from there." He said.

"No you call me and I will tell you when and where." I took his phone from his hand and put my number in his phone. I handed it back to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked out the door and got into his car.

I ran upstairs into my room and grabbed my jeans and hoodie. I threw on my shoes reached for my id and phone when I had seen I had a text. 'Now you have my number, George'

I had to smile and I did program his number. I must have taken longer because they were yelling at me.

I came downstairs and they were in the kitchen. So much for me hurrying. Mom had them in the kitchen eating fresh baked cookies. Even though we had someone to cook for us now she still loved being in the kitchen. I can't blame her I don't like people waiting on me either.

That's what made Silver and I different from our other cousins. We weren't completely spoiled. From what she had told me on the phone a while back Annie and Dixon were the same way. Sweet.

I came up behind my mom and snagged a cookie. "You three ready?"

"Yes." Silver said. Dixon and Annie just looked at us.

"Great. Keep your car here and we will take mine." I said heading for the door.

"RJ what time will you be home?" Mom followed us into the garage.

I turned and kissed her on the cheek. "Later. Don't wait up. I know it's a school night." I smiled at her.

"Have fun. Do you need money?" I love it she a concerned parent. I reached into my pocket and shook my head no.

I looked at the others they were staring at the cars wondering which one I was taking. I laughed "Get into the jeep."

I was not about to drive the others. They weren't ready yet.

As I was pulling out of the driveway Dixon leaned forward "Ladies, where are we going?"

I looked at Silver and she turned her head. "You didn't tell them did you?"

She shook her head. "No I figured it could be a surprise. But I did tell them to wear jeans and hoodies. Oh and for Annie to wear her hair up."

"Yeah and you thought I was the mystery one" I looked at Dixon.

We drove for about twenty miles before pulling up in front of what looks to be a abandoned warehouse. But there was noise coming from it. We got out.

Silver put on her hoodie. Dixon and Annie soon did the same. We walked up to the door.

Inside was all fun. It was a big play area. It had a huge skateboard ramp and several small ones, rock walls, velcro areas, sumo wrestling ring, and a go cart track. You name it, it's probably here.

Dixon and Annie were in shock. They noticed everybody was in hoodies.

We walked to the cashier. I gave her my membership card and had them make Dixon and Annie each one. I turned and handed them their cards.

"Welcome to Hoodies. Here are your membership cards they are good for a year and renewable. First year is free. No fighting, no gangs, and you have to wear hoodies in order to be in here. Keeps your hair safe and less bumps and bruises. Now let's go have fun."

We spent the next two hours laughing and playing. We actually sat down and rested for a minute.

Annie was looking around at all of the kids here playing. "How did you know about this place?"

"It's by word of mouth. Started as a skateboard hangout. Then someone got the bright idea that kids could come here and have fun. Stay off the streets. Well my dad and grandfather caught wind of it and it being a non profit. They have it set up so each year they donate money for its upkeep. And pay for the first year membership. We have been coming here for years. My personal getaway."

We laughed. My phone beeped and I looked at it/ I had a text from George. I sent back meet me at my house in forty five minutes.

I looked at the time and it was almost ten. I took them back to my house. Silver had to get the other two home. They pulled away and I had enough time to run in and talk to mom.

I walked upstairs and she was in the study with grandmother. I knocked.

"Come in. Hello Rayanna did you have a good time? "

"Yes. What are you two doing up?"

Grandmother laughed "We aren't that old dear. Are you in for the evening?'

I smiled "No I was going to go riding with George for a little bit. I won't be gone long." I gave them kisses and headed for the door.

I bumped into George on my way out to the jeep. I wasn't paying attention. Damn he looked good. Jeans and a dark green sweater. He looked at my outfit and arched his eyebrow.

"Don't like what I'm wearing you can go back home." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not saying a thing."

"Good boy." I threw him the keys to the jeep. He just looked at them and then back to me.

"I don't ride in convertibles. Plus I don't feel like driving." I hopped into the passenger side.

He climbed into the driver side and started her up. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I can kiss you for a while."

His head turned towards me so fast I thought he might get whiplash. He pulled out and started driving down my road "when you get to the dead end take a right onto a path and follow it for about a mile"

I had my eyes closed but I could tell he was looking over at me. My phone kept beeping. I looked once and it was from Nick. I didn't answer back I put my phone into the glove compartment.

He pulled up to the end of some cliffs and put it in park. I cut the engine and took the keys and put them into the cup holder. I looked over at him then climbed over the gear shift and leaned over to lean his seat back.

When I got his seat leaned back I climbed the rest of the way over so I would be straddling him. He took his sweater off and his chest looked yummy under the moonlight.

I took my hoodie off and left my tank top on. He smiled and his hands started to go for my breast. I stopped him. His smile faded.

"I said I wanted to kiss you for a while. Nothing else. So if that's a problem then we can go." I sat up and looked at him.

He brought his hand up behind my neck and pulled me down to him. His lips were so soft and plump. It was all I could do not to start grinding on his lap.

I felt his hands move to my hips and pulled me tighter to him. His lips moved from mine down to my neck. He was good.

I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled and flipped us. So now I'm on the bottom and he leaned down to kiss me again. Very possessive with his kiss. Not even waiting for permission, his tongue entered my mouth and a small moan escaped me. His hands in my hair pulling my head back so he can get better access to my neck.

I brought my hands up his back. "We need to stop now." I said as I nipped his earlobe.

He let out a growl and pulled back. "Your right. We can continue this some other time."

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He said while placing light kisses on my neck.

"I'm sure any girl that turns you down for sex would not get a some other time."

He looked at me. "There's something about you I want to get to know. And if that means waiting then we will wait."

I smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss. Had to let him think he was getting the upper hand.

This time he pulled back "I got to get you back home." He climbed out of the jeep and readjusted his pants and put his shirt back on.

I threw my hoodie on and raised the seat back up. I told him to get in I would drive us back.

I didn't take the same way he did I stayed near the cliffs then cut across a small ditch. I was back in my drive way. He just shook his head with amazement.

"What?" I asked while the garage door was opening.

"You are so not like most girls."

I frowned at him. But he corrected."It's a good thing. I might like it."

We got out and I walked him to his car. He brought his hand up to my cheek and lightly kissed my lips.

"See you at school." I turned and walked back into the garage and closed the door. I went to the jeep and grabbed my phone. Fifteen missed calls.

I dialed the number and Nick answered. "Hey baby …….

**Who's Nick? Is George taking interest?????**


	3. Playing at the Beach

**I don't own the rights to the show. Just want to play with the characters.**

The next day I pulled out on the garage on my bike and going down the road I noticed George was coming towards me. I slowed down and waved then took off. I saw him bust a u-turn in the middle of the road and come up behind me.

I didn't acknowledge him behind me. I kept going till we reached the school. He pulled up beside me and I had pulled up beside Silver. He jumped out of the car and before I could get my jacket off. His hand was around the back of my neck pulling me into a kiss. At first I was startled then went with it.

"I was coming to your house to pick you up."

"I don't ride in convertibles. Remember that." I smiled. Removing my jacket I had on a little cami on and jeans that made him moan when I got off my bike.

"But you will ride a bike and be in a jeep."

"Long story Evans." I was said.

He backed up and smiled. "Why did you just call me Evans?"

"Cause I like it." I walked away from and he was watching me walk away. I could hear some of his lacorsse team mates were coming up to him. I made sure they enjoyed the view.

Silver came up to me "Did I just see you kiss George?"

I laughed "He actually kissed me. And he's quite good at it."

She threw up her hand to stop me."First eww. Second what is going on?"

"He plays girls. Well I'm just turning the tables on him and giving him a dose of his own medicine." I threw my arm over her shoulder "Besides I'm a big girl and you should know me better than that."

"Yeah he's not your type."

"That's right." I turned to walk into first hour.

"Who's the homeless chick?" Coming from the girl in my seat.

"God I remember you. Naomi. Damn you would have thought to park your broom in the closet not hide it up your ass."

She just looked at me. Mr. Matthews had me go sit somewhere else. When George walked in and saw Naomi in my seat he rolled his eyes and then looked to find me. He saw I was on my phone sending a text.

I manage to avoid people and get thru my day. Once again he was waiting by my bike.

"So why won't you ride in convertibles?"

"Long story Evans. I've already told you." Putting on my jacket.

"Then why don't you tell me over dinner. Let me take you out." He was trying to work his charm.

"Sorry I got plans tonight. But I will talk to you tomorrow. Let's say at school?" I smiled and put my helmet on. The face part was blacked out so he couldn't see my face.

He actually looked hurt. This was going to be so easy. He held up his phone and made the motion that he would call me later. I shrugged and took off. I had things to do.

I did hear from him later that night but I sent him a text saying I would talk to him at school and then I turned my phone off.

For about two weeks I kept him wanting. I would go do my thing for a while then I would call him and we would go kiss for a while. No sex. Must be a record for him.

He was waiting at my locker. I came up to him. And he smiled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I see you tonight?"

"It's Friday don't you have some clueless girl to take advantage of?" I looked at him all doe eyed.

"Nope, I'm all yours if you want it." He cocked his eyebrow and smiled.

Silver came up behind me as I leaned forward to give him a kiss. She stopped me. "As good as your offer might sound to her. She will be with me tonight."

I tried to give the innocent sorry look. She pulled away. I sent him a text. 'B at my house 7am 2moro'

He laughed and yelled. "I'm there."

I turned to wink at him. Silver and I hung out at Kelly's that night. Then on my way home, my phone rang. It was an unknown number. I didn't answer I just went to bed. It was about two. I fell into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

The next morning, I got up at quarter till seven and jumped in the shower. Had to shave my legs and brush my teeth. I came out in and grabbed my bikini. I heard the doorbell.

Mom had let him in and I welled down. "Evans, I'm up here."

GPOV:

Her mom greeted me at the door and I heard RJ yell "Evans, I'm up here."

" She is in her room. Go up the stairs and make a left. That's her room. " Her mom said.

I went upstairs and when I got to her room I knocked. "Come in."

I opened that door and I couldn't believe it. "The whole area above the garage is your bedroom?"

She yelled from another room "Yeah so?"

"Wow." This place is huge. She had like her own apartment. There was her bed on one end. Then she had this huge big screen on the wall, big stereo, two black leather oversized recliners, couple bean bags, mini fridge and a microwave. She also had a desk that held her computer. Hell I would never leave from here.

She came out of the bathroom in a red and orange bikini. And a pair of boxer shorts. Damn she looked good. I need to be between those legs and soon.

I walked up to her and she pulled me into a kiss. "We have forty-five minutes."

I pulled back to look at her. "For what?"

"Before everybody meets us on the beach. " She was pulling me towards the bed.

I smiled and let out a moan. "Sweet."

Pushing me down on the bed, I looked up at her. She straddled my lab. "I want you." I said in her ear.

"Then you will have to wait. My family is right down the stairs and you must have made a good impression because you are the first boy allowed in my room." She took my face in her hands to make me stop kissing her.

"Parents love me."

RJ POV:

His cockiness was back. Well this playtime is over.

"Come on stud. Let's go to the beach before you bust out of your pants."

He let out a growl and fell back on the bed."Do you know how hard it is not to want to ravage you?"

He took my hand and pulled me down to him. "I don't have sex with just some guy."

"But I'm not some guy." He gave a good guy face.

"But we aren't dating either." I sat up. Still sitting on his lap.

"Why aren't we?" he asked

"Face it Evans, you don't date. Have you ever had girlfriend?"

"Yes I have. And I thought we are something."

"You know nothing about me."

He smiled "Of course I do. Your are beautiful, you are independent, you came and go as you please, have the best relationship with your family, biker chick, own a jeep, pretty sure now that the other autos in your garage belong to you, you hate convertibles, and have the biggest bedroom known to man. Which by the way we are watching UFC here tonight. You are the most unspoiled spoiled person I know."

I was stunned. "Anything else?"

"I think that about covers it. But I do want to know more."

I went back for another kiss. This boy is good. I got up and went to the bathroom to grab some towels and gather my thoughts. I took his hand and let him down the back stairs that led straight to my garage. He just laughed.

"You have your own exit on your room."

I looked at him. "Don't everyone?"

We got into the jeep. I took him to the beach and everyone was starting to get there. Silver, Dixon, Anne, and Ethan. Some people from hoodies came. We played in the water and some of us took out the boards out.

We all had a great time Silver even got along with Evans. As for Evans, he always was touching me and kissing my neck.

We spent the whole day on the beach. The six of us came back up to my house to get showers and get clean clothes on.

Dixon and Ethan came up to us girls in the kitchen. "George says you have a big screen in your room and that we are watching the fight tonight?"

Silver looked at me. I stopped her before she could even ask. "Yes he came up to my room this morning and no we didn't do anything."

I looked at the guys as Evans walked in the kitchen looking yummy. "Yes I have a big tv. Yes he has a big mouth. Yes I'm ordering PPV. I was going to invite you all later."

He came up to me. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." And he kissed my ear. I thought I heard Silver making gagging noises.

I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "If you plan on staying the night you better learn to keep your mouth shut about what we do. I'm a very private person and will keep it that way. Got me?"

His eyes lit up like I just gave him a shopping spree at the candy shop. He shook his head agreeing with me. Sad thing is all he heard was staying the night.

"Alright peeps. Let's go get a bite to eat and buy some junk food and get back here to watch some major ass kicking." ……………………


	4. Can I Stay?

**I don't the rights just wanna play with the characters. R&R please….**

"Damn!! Your room is awesome!" Dixon was bouncing like a little kid.

"How did you rate this?" Ethan said as plopped his ass in one of my bean bags.

Of course Evans was all ears. I looked around. "I don't know. It was a big play room then as we got older and we didn't come to visit very much, it became a guest room. When we moved back, I was kidding around with grandpa about be calling dibs on this room. He said if my mom didn't have a problem with it then I could have it. Mom said as long as I keep up my grades and don't get into anymore trouble it's mine."

"Any more trouble?" Annie looked a little pale as she set the junk food on top of the fridge.

By then I had all eyes on me except for Silver. She's heard it all. "Got caught racing my bike. And curfew violations. Nothing major." I cut eyes over to Silver to remind her to keep her mouth shut.

The fight was about to start. I ran into my bathroom and put on my cut off sweatpants, I was getting comfortable. I came back out and George had one recliner, Dixon and Silver had the other one, and Ethan and Annie took the bean bags. I walked up to George. "Hey Evans scoot over and share the chair."

He smiled and moved a little bit. I sat on the arm. While everybody was into the game I was leaned forward rooting my guy on when I felt his hand lightly playing with my back.

I sat back and snuggled into his side.

After the fight it was late and they needed to get home. Damn curfew. I smiled and told them not to worry about cleaning up. I pushed them out of my room. I cleaned up the small mess. Went and brushed my teeth and fell into bed.

There was a knock at the door. My door to the garage. I opened the door and there was George with his cocky smile "I couldn't leave without giving you a good night kiss"

I smiled at him. He was standing there with his arms above his head resting on my door jam. "You want to stay don't you?"

"I want to stay. We won't do anything I can leave all my clothes on if you want me to."

I raised my eyebrow and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him into my room and shutting the door.

His hands found their way to my hair pulling me into a kiss. I pulled back and took his car keys from him to put in a dish on the table beside the door. That's where I kept all my keys. Much easier to keep up with.

GPOV:

I wanted to stay and just be near her. When she pulled me into her room I had to kiss her. I don't care if we have sex or not. What's up with that? I never want to be just near a girl.

But she is different. She is fun to be around. She is so not any of the girls I have "dated". Could I actually see myself being her boyfriend? I don't know.

"Evans, you can sleep in your boxers if you can be a good boy." I usually hate it when people call me Evans but her it's nice.

I smiled at her. "I promise to be very good." I held up two fingers like a boy scout.

She went over to the TV and pulled it out from the wall and turned it towards the bed. Now that is cool.

"I'm going to put on pajama shorts why don't you pick out a movie. " She said as she walked her fine ass to the closet.

Now the only thing I see here is this big closet door beside the TV. As I open it "Wholly Shit!!!!"

"Is there a problem?" she asked .

"No just look at all those movies." And there was shelves up on shelves of movies everywhere. Action, drama, horror, and comedy. Not many chick flicks. Girl after my own heart.

I picked out the Crow and turned to see her coming out of the close in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. This was going to be so hard.

"So what did you pick out?" She walked over to me. I was speechless. I need to get a grip I have seen her in a bikini.

"The Crow."

"Great movie! One of my favorites." She took the movie from me and put it in the dvd player.

We walked back over to the bed and climbed in. This will be the first time I sleep with a girl and actually sleep. WOW Go me!!

Just then her phone rang. Who in the hell would be calling her at this hour?

"Hello?"

_I could hear the voice on the phone cause she was yelling. "Hey girl!! You didn't tell me you were back in town. I had to find out from Nick" The voice said._

"Yeah, I wanted to get settled in before I made my presence be known." There was no smile on her face.

"_Well we are getting together at Nick's place. Wanna come by?" The squeaky voice._

"No I don't feel like coming out to play tonight. I have a friend over to watch movies. Maybe some other time."

"_Oh ok, well you know Nick will miss ya. But sure girl we will have to hit the pavement soon."_

"Sweet call me tomorrow when you get up and we can go for a ride." She hung up the phone.

What the Fuck!! Come out to play? Nick will miss you? Who's Nick? All these thoughts are running through my head and she must have read them.

"That was one of my friends I had here when I came to visit during the summers. She's cool we ride bikes together." She said as she started the movie.

"What about Nick?" I had to ask.

"AHH Nick, nothing for you to worry about. Known him forever. Went out a few times but was better at friends. He's cool but quiet. Really shy. A group of us ride together."

I let the conversation drop. She answered my questions. I had to trust her. She has no reason to lie.

Half way thru the movie we were cuddled up together. Her back was to me. Using one arm as a pillow and the other was resting on her hip. She was playing with my fingers in hers when she started talking.

"My dad was killed in a convertible." I couldn't say anything I just let her talk. "I heard the cops and the corner say that if he had been in a regular car he would have survived. But be that as it may. He had been ejected from the canvas top and sliced open his abdomen. He died holding in his intestines."

All I could do was hold her. I felt a tear fall on my arm.

"I had just gotten my bike and it was my first time street racing with my own bike, and I got caught. He had to pick me up from the station and my bike from the impound. We had started fighting about me being grounded and him selling my bike. I took off. He chased me and when I shot across the road I expected him to stop but he followed. I saw him get t-boned by a big truck in my mirror. I quickly turned to see him roll in his car and then thrown out. I raced back calling 911 and I stayed there and watch him die and all I could say was I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe it. She just told me something very close and personal to her. I didn't know what to do. I took her hand into mine and I let her fall asleep with me holding her.

RJPOV:

The next morning I woke up with a body snuggled up to mine. Damn I forgot Evans stayed the night. I looked at the clock and it said seven-thirty.

I grabbed my phone and noticed that I had five missed calls and three text messages from Nick last night.

Then it dawned on me…. I have a boy in my room and it's daylight….

**Have we just seen the softer side of RJ? Don't worry it won't last. Who is Nick?**


	5. Black Beauty

**Don't own the rights to 90210. Just want to play with the characters.**

RJ POV:

Oh shit! I rolled over to see he was awake. "Evans you have to get out of here. If my grandfather sees your car out front I will be grounded for life."

All he could do was smile at me. He was not even getting up. Inconsiderate prick.

"Relax, I pulled my car into your empty spot in the garage. No one knows I'm here." He pulled me closer to him.

I wanted to punch him right then. He knew I would let him stay.

I jumped up, ran out my door and down the stairs. I had to do damage control. Walking into the kitchen I saw a note.

_Honey, we went to Sunday service then going to lunch. We will be back later. Love Mom._

Sweet. They were gone. Had time to get him out of the house.

I walked in my bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. I walked back out he sat up in bed and looked shocked. I was wrapped in just a towel. My hair was messy and I knew I looked hot.

The smile on his face was priceless. "You got lucky they are gone."

I went and sat down on the edge of the bed. I was letting the tub fill up. "I'm getting in the tub. Make yourself comfortable." I said as I grabbed my phone and started going thru the messages.

"Can I join you?" He gave a sweet boy look.

I looked over at him. "No."

"So what are we doing today?" he started kissing on my shoulder.

"Well Silver and I are going shopping today and then I am probably going to ride my bike this afternoon. What are you doing?"

He stopped kissing on me and was quiet. "I thought we could go up on the cliffs. But that's cool I will see if Ethan wants to hit the beach."

I turned and kissed his cheek."That's good you have fun today." I got up and went to the bathroom.

I shut the door and dropped the towel. The water was hot and I liked it. After a little bit he knocked on the door.

"Hey I'm going to head out. If you and Silver get done how about you come down to the beach for a while." He hollered thru the door.

I yelled back. "I will ask her. Text you later. Bye."

**Later that day…**

Spending a bit of money on shopping. I dropped Silver at Dixon's house and I headed home. Evans text me twice and I sent back to him that I was busy talk to him later.

I got home and jumped on my bike. Time to relax.

The next day at school was boring. Yes Evans was there to greet me and that was sweet. At lunch we were all setting at the table while I was getting a soda my phone beeped and Silver picked it up. Being nosey like always she opened the message and read it.

When I got back to the table her or Evans didn't look happy. "Who pissed in your cheerios?" I smirked.

She handed me the phone. "What are you doing talking to Nick again?"

"He found out I was back in town? What are you doing on my phone?"

"Are you hanging with him again?" she raised her voice. By that time I had the whole table's attention on me.

"For you info? No. I have not seen him. Didn't really plan on it."

"I hope not. You don't want that trouble again do you?"

"Shut it Silver. We are done with this conversation." I got up and walked away.

G POV:

What in the hell just happened? Silver and RJ arguing? Who is this Nick? What trouble?"

I leaned over to Silver. "Hey what kind of guy is this Nick fellow?"

"Well he is not the best influence on her. That's all I'm going to say about that." She said.

I so need to know what is up with this Nick. Is he some low life?

I got up to go find RJ and I saw her walking out the door. Shit, where is she going? I Ran towards the front of the school and there she was getting on her bike.

She took off before I could stop her. "Damn it!"

Silver walked up behind me. "George just let her cool off. She gets hot headed and she needs to be alone."

Not looking at Silver. "He has been trying to get a hold of her. Saturday night some girl called her wanting her to come out and play. She turned her down."

"That would be Mills. She runs with Nick and that whole crew. Did she talk to Nick?"

I turned to her. "No she didn't. But she did say something about coming over to party and that Nick missed her. What happens if she starts hanging with these people again?"

She just looked at me then smiled. "You really like her?"

It was just me and her out in the parking lot. I shook my head yes. "Now please answer my question"

"George, I don't know. But I don't think it will be good."

RJ POV:

I pulled up at the house. I turned my phone off and ran up stairs. I needed to go out. I jumped in the shower.

Hour later I was heading down to the garage I hit the button on the key and my car lit up. I pulled the cover off and there was my black beauty.

I got in and fired her up as I was backing out of the garage my mom walked outside. She just smiled and waved as I pulled away.

GPOV:

She had turned her phone off and I couldn't reach her. Silver had been calling me to see if I had heard from her.

I rode up to the pit with Ethan to meet some of the teammates I didn't notice the black corvette pulling up but they did. One of them pushed my shoulder to make me turn around. I rolled my eyes and looked yes it was a nice car. But what made me keep from turning away was the driver.

"Damn George isn't that your girlfriend?"

I just stood there and watched. She got out and my dick went instantly hard. She had on a pair of knee high black boots, tight jeans, tight ass red tank top, her black leather jacket, and her hair had that wild look.

Right then the song _Bad Girlfriend _popped in my head. She started walking towards me. The guys were moaning and letting out low whistles. I just stood there with the cockiest grin on my face.

When she reached me her hands went into my hair pulling me in to a kiss. I could over hear guys saying how lucky I was to be tapping that. All I could think of was I would be doing that soon and she had been drinking.

RJ POV:

I saw Evans over at the pit talking to some friends and I pulled in to give him a show. I got out of the car and made sure when I walked it had sex written all over it. My tank top made my girls practically pop out of it.

I loved the way he had that cocky stare when he looked at me. Lets me know he wants me. I came up to him and put my hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. His hands found my hips to pull me closer to him and let me know he was happy to see me.

I leaned to him and whispered in his ear. "Take me home."

He looked over at Ethan and nodded his head. Ethan told the other guys to go inside and give us some privacy.

He looked into my eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes I had about three shots of crown couple of hours ago. I won't get drunk if I am driving. But I saw you and "

"And what?" He was looking at me hoping I knew what I was saying.

"I want you to take me home. Now. But you have to drive my car I won't ride in yours."

He smiled and kissed my lips "Don't worry I rode here with Ethan. Let me go tell him and I will meet you at your car."

He took off inside the pit. When he came back out I was in the car and the car was running. He slid into the driver side and he had this grin like he just won the lottery. I took a drink from my soda. He looked at me.

"Don't worry it's a regular coke. Nothing extra. I said I don't drink and drive. I was at Mills and we had a few shots earlier. I am completely sober. I'm not a lightweight."

"Then why am I driving?" He said as he pulled out and headed towards m house.

"I want you to stay the night. Is that ok?"

"Yes. But I might not be able to control myself with you looking like that."

"I'm not asking you to."

**Lemon in next chapter. Nick will be surfacing soon. Will her darker side start showing?**


	6. No Holding Back

**I don't own the rights to 90210. I just like playing with the characters. **

RJ POV:

Pulling up to the garage I push the button to open the door. Evans pulled the vet into her spot. I get out and grabbed the car cover and place it over the car.

"It's in the garage, why do you cover it up?" Evans said handing me the keys.

"One, to keep dust off it. Two, don't want anything to scratch it. I have put a lot of time into these toys to have them get messed up." I said with a smile like a mom proud of her child.

I walked over to him and kissed him. "Are we going to stand here all night and talk about cars or are you coming upstairs with me?"

He put his hands on my hips and pushed me towards the door. I turned the light off and went upstairs.

I motioned for him to sit in one of the recliners while I took off my jacket and boots. I came out of the closet and walked over to him. I crawled up on his lap. I could feel his hard on. His hands grabbed my ass to pull me closer to him I kissed him with force.

He brought his hands up to my hair pulling to make my head tilt back and he attacked my neck.

I let out a moan. Taking the hem of his shirt I pulled it over his head. I took in the sight of his chest.

Reaching over the side of the chair I pulled the handle and the chair laid back. Then pushed the power button on the stereo turned the music down.

Leaning down I placed light kisses on his neck working down to his chest.

Somewhere in the middle of all the kissing I had lost my shirt. His hands cupping my breast. I let out a moan and grinded my hips on his cock.

I got up from him and walked over to the bed. I kept my back to him while I took off my pants. Then I undid my bra and let it fall onto the floor.

I crawled under the covers with just my boyshorts on. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and got up he took off his pants and slid in beside me.

He had this serious look to him when he leaned over to kiss me. I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. I needed him badly.

His hand grabbed my hip and waited for permission. I ran my hand down his chest across his stomach and found this huge mound of flesh under his boxers. I started to rub on it and took it as permission granted.

GPOV:

Her hands on my raging hard on was all I needed to precede. I slid her panties down and brought my hands back up to her center. I slid on finger and she squirmed a little bit. Then I slid in the second one in. She was moaning into my neck. I started to work my fingers in and out.

Her breathing let me know I found the right rhythm and before long she came on my fingers. Her back was arched and eyes were closed. I needed her right then. I moved over to position myself between her legs once again looking for permission.

Her breathing calmed a little and she looked at my cock and her eyes widened a little. Nice. She reached over to her nightstand and handed me a condom.

I rolled it on and settled back in between her legs. I have wanted to be in this spot since the first time I saw her. I was so going to enjoy this.

I slowly pushed in and came to a stop. "You're a virgin?"

RJPOV:

I looked at him and he looked shocked. "I might be a lot of things but I'm not a whore George. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No but we can wait if you are not ready. I don't mind waiting." He was a little shaken.

I put my hand on his cheek. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if I was not ready." And he leaned down to place his lips on mine to muffle my cries as he broke thru the barrier. He stopped to let me get adjusted.

I was fine and he started slow. I brought my legs up around his waist and locked my ankles. His thrust slow and deep. I think he was being gentle with me. His kisses were light and hands were intertwined with mine. He felt so good.

"Faster" I whispered and kissed his neck before I bit down. He let out a deep growl and started thrusting faster and harder.

I felt myself getting closer to the edge. My back arching and my hips meeting each thrust.

My orgasm pushed him to his and he collapsed on top of me. Kissing my neck he rolled over on his side.

I got up and took the small blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around me. I walked to the bathroom. I got cleaned up.

Walking back out I threw him a towel and he got up and wrapped it around his waist. He went to clean up also.

When he came back out in his boxers I was in bed with my panties on and his shirt. All he could do was smile.

GPOV:

When I walked to the bed I noticed she had on my t-shirt. I had to smile. I crawled back in bed and pulled her closer to me. I started kissing her neck.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I really hope I didn't.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you for not stopping." She said with a sleepy voice.

"I would have it you would have asked me. By the way, why do you have condoms in the nightstand if you have never had sex?"

She started laughing. "I knew eventually we would have sex. I wanted to be prepared." She kissed my hand that was wrapped around her."And yes I knew you would have waited if I asked you to."

She fell asleep in my arms. I think I could get used to this.

I woke up to her on the phone. I never heard it ring. But it had to be late.

"I'm not getting out tonight. I'm already in bed. Good night Nick." She placed the phone back on the night stand.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as she snuggled back into my arms.

"Yes. Nothing I can't handle. He's drunk and upset. I'm the only one that can handle him when he is like this. Mills called and he took the phone from her. No big deal. Let's go back to sleep."

I think me and this Nick might be having a little talk.

**What's a girl to do? **


	7. Nick

**Don't own the rights to 90210. Just want to play with the characters.**

G POV:

I rolled over to find myself in bed alone. I heard the shower running. RJ had to be in there. I got up and had the biggest smile on m face. We had sex. I was her first. I looked at my phone and I had a few texts from Ethan and Dixon.

I walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Come in" she yelled.

I went into the little room that had just the toilet in there and did my business. When I came back out I could see she was still in the shower. She had her palms flat on the wall and bent over at the waist letting the water hit her back. Things I could and would do to her I that position. I was instantly hard again.

"Are you just going to stand out there and stare, or come in and join me?" She was looking at me.

I opened the door. The shower was awesome. Three shower heads hitting you from all directions. The water was hot.

I went to her and rubbed her back. "Are you sore?" No I'm not cocky, just curious.

"I am relaxing my muscles. I'm hitting the waves and I want to be nice and relaxed before I go into the water. I do this every time."

I'm a bad boyfriend. I just noticed the outline of a tattoo on her back. I traced it with my fingers. Looks like big angel wings taking her entire back.

RJ POV:

"It's not finished just the outline. I have a appointment next week to get it worked on." I said

Feeling his hands on my back felt good. His touch was soft. I wasn't just letting my muscles relax I was thinking about what had happened last night. I wanted it but what does that mean now?

I raised up and turned to him. Damn he looked good wet. "We need to talk about last night."

He looked worry almost like I was going to say I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I looked down but then had to look back up and I was blushing. I don't blush. Never.

"I'm fine. It was great. I'm glad it was with you. But what does that mean between us?"

"I'm not going to walk away with another notch in my belt if that's what your worrier about. But we can take things slow." He smiled.

I kissed him. His hands came up to my face and held me there making the kiss last longer and deeper. Then he pulled back from me. "Slow" I made a soft moan.

"Fine. I called Ethan and told him to stop by your house and pick up a pair of swimming trunks. They will all meet us here in about thirty minutes." I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair.

"Where's your family? I really don't want the Doc to catch me up here with you." He laughed.

"They are at some retreat for the weekend. Won't be back until Sunday night." Rinsing my hair and reaching for the conditioner.

I felt his arms going around my waist. "So does that mean I get to stay again?"

"If you're a good boy." I smiled. I turned the water off.

"Hey aren't you going to rinse the conditioner out?" He looked puzzled

"Not all the way out. It keeps the salt water out of my hair." I grabbed a towel and tossed him one.

Like clockwork Ethan was here with his clothes and he just smiled at us. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet to get dressed. When I came back out the gang was here. Silver was not happy to see me.

So much for secrets.

G POV:

I helped the others carry stuff to the jeep. Then we all piled in taking it down to the beach.

"So with the family gone why don't we have a slumber party with just the girls tonight." Silver said cutting me this death look.

"We will see. I might have plans with Evans here." She said back and all I could do was smile.

The beach was kinda crowded today. She got out and grabbed her board. She was off into the water with a quickness. I swear if we could bottle her energy we would be rich.

I was left with Silver and Anne glaring at me. "What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Where were you last night? Ethan said you left with RJ last night." Anne answered for Silver.

"We hung out." I said. It was none of their business or they can find out from RJ.

"That's all?" Silver looked at me trying to figure if I was lying.

"That's all I'm telling you. If you want to know so bad ask her yourself." I grabbed the cooler and started walking away.

She ran up to me."George just don't hurt her. Your different from the other guys she used to date. She has a thing for really bad boys and she looks at you differently."

I stopped and looked at her in the eyes. No smiling. "Silver, I won't I promise."

She seemed satisfied with my answer cause she patted me on the back and walked back to the jeep to get the rest of the towels and food.

After a few hours of playing in the water and watching RJ and Ethan hit some waves we were walking back to our spot when we heard this voice yelling at RJ.

She smiled and took off towards this guy. When she got to him, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist and picking her into a tight hug. She squealed when he spun her around.

"Who the fuck is that?" I said looking directly at Silver. She didn't look happy either.

"That's Nick." I turned my head around to look at him again and they were walking towards us. So not the image I had of him in my head.

I pictured a old fat man with tons of tattoos and pot belly. Having a thing for young girls. Nope. He's tall about twenty-one years old, Well cut you can tell he works out. Shoulder length hair and has tattoos. I'm not happy.

**Hmmm this could get interesting……. **


	8. Introducing Nick

**I don't own the rights to 90210. Just play with the characters.**

RJ POV:

I was walking back to the group when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Nick. Damn, he hadn't changed. He was hot (think pogue in covenant). He had let his hair grow out and I see he had gotten some new ink. He still took really good care of his body the way his muscles looked real good with that tanned skin.

I walked over to him. He picked me up and swung me around. "Hey baby girl you look good."

"Nick, it's good to see you. How have you been?" I asked as he put me down. He held my hand loosely in his and swung it back and forth.

"Well if you would return my phone calls and texts you would know how I was. But you never hang with us anymore." He tried to make me feel guilty and it was working.

"I hang with Mills. We he gone riding a couple of times. I'm just trying to be a good girl now for my mom."

He put his hand on my face and made me look at him. The only guy that could make me shy like a school girl. "You are sweet and innocent. One of the things that keep me wanting you."

I smiled I knew what he meant. He was my first at many things. Nick wants to be my first at everything.

I could feel stares coming from George and Silver. I was so catching hell for this.

"Now Nick you're an old man. What do you want with a young girl like me? Mills has loved you forever." I said slapping his chest. It felt rock hard.

"RJ I'm only twenty-two, I'm not old. And you are now seventeen, that makes you legal to be with me." He voice got darker.

I had to tell him now. "Nick, I'm seeing somebody."

He lost that smile and twisted his neck to make it pop. He did that when things weren't going his way. But he recovered quickly.

"Good. Is it serious?" He asked.

"I don't know right now. It's still new." I got quiet.

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Well we are still friends and I want to hang with you so let's go meet your friends." He put on a big smile but I noticed he never said boyfriend.

He noticed I lost my smile. He leaned towards my ear. "Smile, we will always be friends. I want the best for you."

I smiled hoping he was right.

When I looked at Silver there was hate in her eyes. I expected that but when I looked at George there was sadness. I was going to have to make this right.

"Nick this is Ethan, Annie, Dixon, you know my cousin Silver and this is my boyfriend George. Guys this is Nick one of my good friends." They all said hi except Silver and George.

Nick threw on his million dollar smile and said hi. He turned to Silver "Silver I promise I'm not the bad guy you remember."

"Yeah that's yet to be determined." She said

"SILVER!" I yelled

"No that's ok RJ I was a bad influence on you and I feel really bad about it. And I promise you it will never happen again." He said with sad eyes and no smile. He was good.

Then he turned to face George. "George you are one lucky guy."

"I like to think I am." George said as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Take care of her. She's special. You will have to come out riding with us one day. Have RJ bring you over to hang out." Nick smiled.

"I will take you up on that." George smiled back.

"Well I have to get back over to my family. RJ it was great seeing you. Hope to see you again. Nice to meet all of you. " He walked up and kissed my cheek and I felt George's grip tighten.

Nick turned around and walked away.

"About time he left. Bad news that boy." Silver said.

"What the hell Silver?" I looked at her. "What has he ever done to you?"

"For starters getting you mixed up in some pretty bad shit. I mean do you really want to get into this right now?" She was up in my face.

"I knew what I was doing. And he helped me out." I yelled back.

She stepped back and threw her hands up in the air. "See what I mean? He walks into your life for five minutes and look we are fighting."

I looked down. "Your right, let's just forget about it and have a great day." I gave her a hug.

While she was hugging me back. She whispered "I can't lose you again. Hell George is not my first choice for you but he is a hell of a lot better than Nick. Please don't get mixed up with him again."

I pulled back and saw the tears in her eyes. I smiled "I'm not fifteen anymore. I know what I'm doing now. Have faith in me."

She shook her head and laughed. "Faith that's a new one." And we all busted out laughing.

I turned and walked back to George. I put my forehead against his. "I hope you are my boyfriend. I would hate to be called a liar."

He looked in my eyes and I smiled at him. His hand came up to the back of my neck and his lips found mine. "Yes I am your boyfriend."

"Good. Now let's play." I ran for the water. We played for another few hours. Then the sun started going down and we built a fire on the sand.

We sat around and told stories of childhood and such. Annie told us about her and Dixon's lives back in Kansas. I told them about Silver trying to dye her hair blue. She started to tell them about my run in with my father, me being fifteen and totally drunk. I thought he was a cop and was trying to get him not to tell my dad I had been drinking. Needless to say that was a funny conversation at the breakfast table the next morning.

It was starting to get late and we headed back to the house. I took Silver up on her offer and said we could have a sleepover at my house. Poor George looked like I kicked his puppy.

I winked at him. He smiled back.

Silver and I took Annie to her house and asked her dad for permission. They said yes and we got her some clothes. Dixon was going to stay over at Ethans.

When we got back to my house I got a text. _What movies do u want? Evans_

I replied back _Surprise me._

When we got up to my room we got our p.j's on I showed Annie to the room she will be staying in. Silver had her own.

I started popcorn and there was a knock at the door. I looked at Silver and smiled.

When I opened it three guys walked in.

My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"It was good seeing you today." The voice said.

"It was good seeing you too." I was getting stares from everyone in the room. I motioned to them that I was going down to close the garage door.

"We are having a party tonight and I wanted to invite you over. You can bring your boyfriend too." Nick said

"Well Annie, Silver, and I are having a sleep over tonight. But I will come see you and Mills tomorrow."

"That will be great. Bring your bike all of us will go for a ride." He said sounding happy. "Bye babygirl"

"Bye Nick." I hung up the phone and turned it off. I came back upstairs and looked around at the people in my room.

"So what movies did you get?"

**Did he change? Hmmmm**


	9. Remembering

**First of all I don't own the rights to 90210. I just wanna play with the characters. **

**I want to give cookies to gege75, Rebirthing, and brunette-in-black. Thank you for the reviews. Lots of love to you!! **

**Now on with the story!!!!! ;)**

RJ POV:

George handed me a couple of movies and I glanced at them. "What? Zombie movies? Hell NO!"

He came up to me and laughed."Silver said you hated them and she wanted to be mean."

"Didn't mean you had to go along with her. I will have nightmares." I cringed.

"Are you telling me the big bad RJ has a fear?" Ethan laughed. I threw him a pillow.

"Yep. I will admit I a puss when it comes to zombies." I walked towards the microwave to put some more popcorn in there to cook.

George put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I will protect you."

I smiled at him and handed him the bowl. I walked into my closet and brought out my leather riding jacket and a pair of black jeans. I placed them on the chair by my door with my helmet. Once again I was getting stares from around the room.

"What?" I asked as I walked back into the closet to grab my boots.

"What do you think you are doing?" Silver asked.

"I'm going riding tomorrow and I was just getting everything ready so I could just get up and go."

She cut me this look. "Do you have to go riding tomorrow?" I knew where she was going with this.

"Yes I do. Mom knows I'm going I had it planned for a while now." I set down in one of the recliners and ended the conversation.

"Fine" She rolled her eyes. I noticed George kept quiet. I really didn't know how to take that. But oh well.

"Let's start these bad movies so I can stay up for the rest of the night." I sighed and smiled.

George curled up in the chair with me and I buried my head in his chest during both movies. I hated these damn things.

When the movies were done everyone got up to go to their rooms when Silver turned to George and noticed he was not walking out with them.

"Hey George, where is your room?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

He smiled that cocky smile he has that makes his dimples show. "I'm here." Was all he said to her.

I walked up behind Silver and started pushing her to the door. "Goodnight Silver. If I'm gone when you wake up just help yourself to the kitchen." I kissed her cheek and closed the door before she could protest.

George just laughed as he was taking off his shirt and shorts to crawl into bed. I looked at him and walked over to the bed with my hands on my hips.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked

He smiled, closed his eyes and snuggled his head down into the pillow. "I'm going to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow so I can go home and get some jeans and a jacket before we go riding."

I was floored. What did he think he was doing. "You are not going." Was all I was saying.

"I think I am." He opened his eye and had a serious look to him.

"I didn't invite you."

He sat up in the bed. "Are you telling me I can't go?"

"I think I am." I threw his words back at him. He was not happy about this.

"Then let us try a different approach. You can't go without me." That did it.

I went to my closet and when I came back out I was in a pair of jeans and hoodie. "George Evans, I will tell you this once and you better listen. I will not be told what to do. You will not tell me I can't ride my bike. And you will not tell me who I can and can't ride with. You're a boyfriend not a parent. I have one of those."

I buckled up my boots and threw on my jacket. I reached for my phone and motorcycle key.

"Where do you think you are going at this time of night?" He asked still sitting in my bed.

"I need to leave before I say something I regret." I grabbed my helmet and opened the door.

He was trying to get out of bed and put on his jeans as I was making my way down to the garage and hopped on my bike.

"RJ come back upstairs. It's late." I just looked at him.

Once again I was driving off leaving him standing looking at me.

I rode down along the coast and was enjoying the open air. Great for clearing my head. I hated being told what I can and can't do. But I also knew I was being childish by leaving. I left my own house! How fucked up was that?

I knew George was thinking I was running to Nick. Hell even Silver was going to be thinking the same thing.

I pulled off at one of the cliffs and just sat there. Thinking about when I first met Nick.

_Two years ago…….._

_I had been running on the beach. I was here for the summer staying with my grandparents when I saw this girl get off this killer bike. I had a thing for bikes and fast cars. I loved tinkering. _

_I walked up to her and as she climbed off her bike and took off her helmet I noticed she wasn't much older than me. _

"_Excuse me what kind of bike is that?" I asked._

_She looked at me curiously. "Ducati GT 1000. You like bikes?'_

_I smiled looking at her black bike with awe. "I like anything that goes fast. Can't wait till I can own one."_

_She smiled at me. "The names Mills" And held out her hand._

"_RJ" I shook her hand. _

"_Do you want a ride?" She asked me and I about fell over. _

"_Sure but I don't have a helmet." I was also in shorts and she noticed. _

"_I will get you a helmet and I promise to go slow since you are in shorts. Hey Nick." She hollered behind her. _

_That's when I saw the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet. He had dark hair, tattoos, body to die for, and blue eyes. I sure I was starting to drool. _

_He raised up from his bike and walked over to us smiling looking at me up and down._

"_Mills what have you found?" He looked like I was dessert and he was hungry. _

"_Her name is RJ and I was going to take her for a ride. She needs a helmet." _

_He took my hand. "Nice to meet you RJ, you can borrow mine." While he still had my hand, he led me over to his bike. It was a red Ducati. I ran my hands over the seat and up to the handlebars. _

_He just watched me. Then handed me a helmet. "Here you can borrow mine. Only if you promise to bring it back."_

_I laughed "I promise. No scratches on it." I turned to walk back over to Mills. Nick just leaned against his bike and watched me walk off. He was hot._

_I climbed on the back of Mills bike and we took off. It was great. I was in love. Right then I knew what I wanted for my birthday when I turn sixteen. I wanted a bike!!!!!_

_When we came back Nick was sitting on his bike and he turned to sound of her bike and smiled. He got off and walked over to me. I pulled his helmet off and handed it back to him. _

"_Well what did you think?" he asked. _

"_I'm in love." I squealed. Mills walked up behind me._

"_Yeah I have that effect on people." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her._

"_Sorry Mills you're not my type." I said to her and looked back to Nick._

"_I like her she has spunk. We should keep her." She said behind Nick looking at me with a smile on her face. _

"_Do you want to go to a party tonight?" _

"_Yes but I will need a ride." I said remembering I'm not old enough._

"_That's fine I will pick you up. Where do you live?" Mills asked._

_I told them my address. She said she would pick me up at seven. _

_AT the party later that night….._

_Nick looked good with his jeans and black muscle shirt. I told them I was staying the night with Mills. I was introduced to Crown Royal. It was nice. I had a slight buzz when some music started playing. _

_I got up to dance and I could see Nick looking at me. _

_Before I knew it he was behind me. I felt his hands on my hips, so I turned to face him. He smiled at me and started to kiss me when I stuck up my hand to stop him. _

"_We need to talk first Nick." I said suddenly losing my buzz._

_He took my hand and walked me outside. He wasn't smiling and that's when I first noticed neck popping thing. _

_He turned to face me._

"_I turn fifteen next month." Was all I said._

_The look in his eyes was disturbing. He was running thoughts all thru his head. But ended with a smile._

"_Well then I will wait and kiss you for your fifteenth birthday. Will this be your first kiss?" He asked, looking into my eyes._

_I was embarrassed "Yes." I looked down at my feet._

_His smile had returned. "Don't be ashamed. I am glad I get to share your firsts with you." And he kissed my hand. _

_That started it I was hooked. And for the rest of the summer I was always with him and the gang. Mills and I got close and my family loved her. _

_When I did turn fifteen after my birthday party at my house, Mills took me to Nicks for another party. _

_Nick was always the gentleman. Never pushing my into anything I didn't want to do. But he did take me up to his room and he shut the door. _

_Walking over to me he cupped my face with his hands and gave me my first kiss. It was private and perfect. _

_After that we always kissed. When I found out how old he was I was shocked. He was twenty. That's one of the reasons he never pushed me. _

_I was so in love with him. But when summer ended and I had to go back to Florida it was hard. We talked all the time. During Christmas break I would fly out and we would hang. _

_But the following summer I came back and we picked up where we left off. Then Grandfather took me to get my sixteenth birthday present. Nick came with us. My family thought he was seventeen, so they wouldn't freak out about the age gap. _

_I picked out my baby. Mom and Dad was not happy about it. But I promised them I would take care of it and take the proper lessons. Silver got a convertible. Nope not me. _

_She hung out with us a lot and would get me out of trouble when I would stay out to late.I had started drinking and partying a lot. She blamed Nick and really still does. When she found out how he really was is when all hell broke loose. _

_We were talking about me going all the way with Nick and she kept telling me that he was too old. Well my grandfather over heard the whole thing and well Mom and Dad showed up and tried to put a stop to me and Nick. I went wild, never coming home ,when I did come home I had been drinking . Nick was the one that made me go back to Florida with my parents, telling me that they will understand when I get older, and they were only looking out for my best interests. But I wanted Nick, he was my best interest. They wouldn't believe me that he was a great guy. They only saw him as a man taking advantage of their sweet little girl, Dad even threatened him saying if he ever caught word that I was still talking to Nick he would have him arrested._

_When I got back to Florida I didn't stop being wild. I was introduced to street racing and I was good at it. Not knowing that my new bad habit was going to get my father killed…………_

I shook my head. I put my helmet on and started my bike. I took off back to the house and I saw the light in my room was on. When I opened the garage I saw his car was still here.

Walking up to my room I grabbed the door handle and not knowing who or what was waiting for me behind it.

Nothing. George was in bed asleep. I took off my stuff and crawled into bed. He had left the light on. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt him move up next to me. He snuggled up to me with his arm around my waist.

He kissed my neck. "Sorry, you go and have fun tomorrow. I will see you at school on Monday." His voice had that sleepy growl to it and I liked it.

"Thank you." And I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. We fell asleep just like that.

The next morning I was up and gone. I didn't want to be there when Silver woke up. I arrived at Nick's shortly after seven and I knocked on the door.

He answered in nothing but a towel and a smile. "Hey everybody will be here soon. Glad you can make it." He opened the door up to let me walk by. I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be harder than I thought………….

**Ok so there was a little on how her and Nick met. Hope you enjoyed it. Lots of love to my fanfic fam!!!!**


	10. Cars and Bikes

**You know the drill. I don't own the rights to 90210. Just my mind. LOVES TO ALL THE HITS, PM's, AND REVIEWS!!! **

NICK POV:

Seeing her with that boy made my blood boil. Seeing her smile and act happy made it worse. She is mine, at least that's what she promised me when she moved back to Florida. I loved this girl, hell I practically watched her grow up those few summers we had.

I was a gentleman not pressuring her into sex, god knowing I needed her bad. But her father and grandfather would have me in jail. No way my pop would be able to pull enough strings to keep me out of that mess.

I had to get back into her life one way or the other. I know what her passions are cars and bikes, I got them both.

I heard the knock at the door and I stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a towel, I padded to the front door and opened it.

There before me was the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on. RJ was in a pair of tight jeans, gray wife beater, racing boots, and her leather jacket.

All I could do was smile and let her in. I could see the smile on her face to know I caught her off guard.

"Hey everybody will be here soon. Glad you can make it." I said. "Just let me finish getting ready. Where's your boyfriend?" Glad she couldn't see me cringe while I choked that out.

"He's still asleep, he not real familiar with bikes just yet." She yelled from the kitchen. She was making coffee.

I came out of the bedroom pulling my shirt over my head. "He's still asleep? You called him this early?"

"No still in my bed asleep." She looked at me waiting for something in me to surface.

What in the hell was he doing in her bed?

RJ POV:

I tensed no knowing if I shared too much information. He got quiet when he walked into the kitchen.

"So you two took your relationship to the next level?" He took the cup of coffee out of my hands.

"Silver, Anne, Dixon, and Ethan were there also. Nothing happened last night. We just sat up and watched movies." I saw him relax a bit. I was so not going to tell him anything else.

"His smile returned. "Well we will have to get him interested in bikes, especially if he wants to keep you." He chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder and we walked out on the patio. He lived in a small beach house away from everything.

"So, how are you doing? I'm sorry I didn't make it to your dads funeral, you knew I would have been there." He said in a quiet voice.

"It's ok, I have my hard days. I didn't ride my bike for a few months. I still refuse to be in a convertible. I keep thinking that if I had never raced, none of this would have happened." I said in between sips. I knew it was hard to talk about my dad. Nick was good about understanding it all.

"Your cousin loves you very much. Right after it happened she came to visit me, and let me tell you it was not pretty." He chuckled.

"Really, what happened?" I set my cup down and turned to face him.

"Ahh let me see, she pulled up at the beach where we all were hanging, she had just got back from your dads funeral and she walked up to me and punched me right in the nose." He laughed because I had the look of total shock on my face.

"No she didn't?"

"Yep, screaming, saying if I had never come into your life your dad would still be alive. Maybe she was right, it made me stop and think about it. I pushed your love for bikes to the limit, making sure you knew everything about them."

"But you didn't make me race. I did that on my own when I had to go back home." I was looking into his eyes.

"You would have never gotten into racing if hadn't been forced to go back home because of me." And he leaned over and kissed me.

I started to pulled back and his hands went to the back of my neck, making the kiss deeper. I let out a small moan. I was falling helplessly into that kiss, with open arms.

"Hey where is everybody?" Mills yelled from inside the house. I broke the kiss. He just smiled at me.

"You bastard, you know I have a boyfriend." I said trying to wipe off that lingering feel of his lips on mine.

"RJ you know I had to try. But I won't try again." He sat back on the edge. I wanted to push him off and let him land in the sand.

"You can bet your sweet ass it won't happen again." I stared at him. "We are out here Mills!" I yelled never taking my eyes off the cocky but gorgeous body in front of me.

Mills walked out and smiled. "Well alright, let's ride."

I made sure I kept my distance with Nick and always had Mills with me. But the ride was great. It felt great riding with a bunch of people that shared the same passion.

We spent a better part of the day riding. I didn't make a full day of it. I needed to go home and wash my bike and the car, from I had her out the other night. They weren't too happy about me leaving but was glad I could come today.

I walked out to my bike and Nick ran out to stop me.

"Don't be mad about the kiss today." He said. I wasn't mad I was confused

"I'm not, it just can't happen again. " I said looking at him.

"Agreed, I still want us to stay friends and do what we do best." He threw up his hands towards all the bikes. I laughed.

"You know we will." I gave him a hug and hopped on my bike and left.

This was so not going to be fun tomorrow.

Once I finished cleaning my 'children' I went into the house and had dinner with the family. I left my cell phone turned off for the rest of the night.

The next morning I was up and at school before he got there. I waited by my bike.

When George pulled up he got out with a big smile and gave me a big hug and kiss. I smiled back at him but it soon faded.

I looked into his eyes. "We kissed yesterday, and I liked it"

**WOW how's that for a cliffy!!!! Stay tuned for more……..**


	11. We kissed and I liked it

**D/C I don't own 90210.**

**Thank you for the reviews and hits!!! Great! **

**Cookies to Kristi, squirrellybaby, aquariusfan, and Kinkyrebel1 for the reviews! **

RJ POV:

"Say something George." I stood there staring at him. He had this look almost like his world just ended.

"What the fuck RJ! I let you go riding with some friends and I don't bother you all day, then when I get to school excited to see my girlfriend she tells me she kissed her ex and she liked it." He was not keeping his voice down.

"First off you didn't let me do shit. Second you act like I fucked him!" I yelled back.

"Might as well."

I'm not the type of girl to give open handed slaps so when my fist connected with his jaw he looked surprised. He dropped his back pack and stepped closer to me. I stood my ground.

"I'm not a whore and you should know that first hand. Nick was never my boyfriend. You were actually the first for that too. I don't know how a girlfriend is supposed to act but I guess I don't have to find out now do I? By the way George I could have kept it a secret and not tell you but I don't lie and I don't hide things. Just because we kissed and I liked it, didn't mean I would ever do that again. I might have liked his kiss but I loved yours!" I pushed past him and left him standing by my bike as I walked into the school.

I walked to Kelly's office and sat down to wait for her. I didn't want to go to my first class and see George just yet. I was pissed and needed to cool down.

Kelly walked in after the bell rang. "Hey RJ what are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you." I told her everything. Good thing about talking to her is that she is objective. Silver is one sided. She hates Nick and not scared to tell you.

We ended up spending the next few classes talking which was fine with me I didn't want to go to class.

"So you punched George? You do know he can't get you suspended from school since you did that on school grounds." She tried to hide the giggle behind a stern voice.

"He won't do that his pride won't let him." But I think I messed my hand up. I held it up and she winced.

It wasn't broken but it was swollen and turning colors, deep red and light purple.

"You need to put ice on it and now its lunch so unless you want Silver to run in here and demand to know what's going on . Do you want to go home and come back tomorrow?"

"Nah I'm not one to run away." I gave her a hug and she gave me a pass to excuse me for the first half of the day.

Walking out in the hallway I could see some people looking. Yep this was going to be fun. It was like facing the firing squad when I walked into the lunchroom.

Silver and the rest were at the last table so I had to walk past everyone to get to my seat. George looked at me then walked straight towards me. His face looked like my hand. The look in his eye was fury. I would be worried for the person he was giving that look to, but sad thing is I'm that person.

Storming right past me, he made sure not to touch me. But at this point I didn't want him to touch me, the look he had given me nothing short of pure hatred.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Walking to the table I could hear whispers. The closer I got to the table the harder Silver glared at me. I sat my soda down and she practically turned her whole body away from me. I knew that movement she has done that since we were kids. She was beyond pissed.

"Fuck this I'm out of here!" I slammed my soda down and it spewed everywhere.

I turned and stormed off. I found Kelly, she saw that I was upset.

"Hey Kel does that offer still stand about me missing school today?"

"Go I will take care of your classes." I walked out the door with my helmet in my hand.

I walked to my bike and George was standing by his car. He just stared at me. He kinda reminded me of the guy standing by his car in the Hinder video.

My phone rang. "Hey Mills. What's up?" I had put it on speaker so I could pull my hair back to put my helmet on.

"Do you want to race?" She asked

"What are the stakes?" I looked at my hand it was starting to get stiff from the swelling.

"A grand, you in?"

"Be there in an hour." I hung up the phone.

I felt George looking over at me. "Why are you staring at me? Haven't you said enough?"

"I'm not the one that did something wrong." He said.

"I didn't think I did either. Guess I was wrong." I put my helmet on.

"You can't race with a bad hand."

I started my bike."Not your problem anymore." I pulled off.

George POV:

She started her bike. "Not your problem anymore." She said as she pulled off.

Her hand had to be messed up bad. Hell she hits like a man. I walked into the school and up to Ms. Taylor.

"Ms. Taylor did you see RJ this morning?" I asked.

"Yes George." Was all she would say.

"Do you know she left school?"

"Yes I let her go home. Why is it any of your business?" She stood there with her arms crossed. Silver walked up to stand next to her.

"It's not but I wanted to let you know your little plan backfired. She did not go home. She is actually meeting Mills."

"So Mills is her friend." Silver said.

"To set up a race." I walked off.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be the race. Will she race with a messed up hand?**


	12. Ain't this a Bitch!

**D/C I don't own 90210 but I would love to visit! **

**Cookies to: brunette-in-black, aquariusfan, 15vampiregirl15, and Jenn6891 for the great reviews!!!**

**Thanks for adding this story to your alerts! Feel free to check out my other stories!! Loves to my fanfic fam!!**

George POV:

I heard Sliver hollering behind me to stop but I kept walking towards the front doors. I had to go find RJ.

"Damn It George! Stop!" She screamed grabbing my arm.

I turned to look at her. "What Silver I have to find her. Her hand is messed up and she's going to race anyway."

"First let me call Mills and see if I can cut her off." Silver lifted her phone to her ear. Wouldn't you know it voicemail. RJ must have told her that we might try to stop it.

Ms. Taylor was coming up behind us. "You two go find her. I will take care of your classes. I will tell Dixon where you went."

Silver handed her our books and we took off outside. I got to my car. "Do you know where they hang out?"

"Yes Nick has a house and garage by the beach near the pier. I will go by her house, you head towards the pier and call me if you find her. I will keep trying Mills." She got in her car and drove off.

I jumped in my car and dialed RJ's number as I was pulling out. I left her a message saying I was sorry and please not race. But she was not calling back.

If I had not flown off the handle at her, this would not be happening. We would be sitting in class cutting up and carrying on. Yes I'm pissed she kissed someone. But damn, I had done some pretty bad things myself just before she moved here. I'm sure Silver had filled her in about me. If anything happens to her I blame Nick. He knew what he was doing.

I got to his place and it was empty. The garage was not though. I walked in and there was this kid running around grabbing tools and other things.

"Hey. Do you know where I can find Nick?" I startled him.

"Yeah. Got business with him?" He was smart I had to think fast.

"Mills told me to see him to put money down on RJ to win, but phone lost connection before we could finish our conversation." I tried to look convincing.

He looked at me for a minute before answering. "Damn phones suck around here. You can follow me, I am heading that way."

I smiled at him and said Thanks. I shot Silver a text telling her I'm heading to the race and will give her directions as soon as I can.

We had been driving for a while. I would send Silver texts saying street name and things like that to the point that she called me and said she was behind me now. We ended up out of town towards the hills.

There weren't a lot of people here. Mills must have noticed Silver because she started running towards us. The guy started to walk away with tools in his hand.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Mills was full of attitude.

"Looking for my cousin before she gets herself killed." Silver was in her face. I stepped between the girls.

"What in the hell are you talking about? She already won one race."

"Did you know about her hand?" I interrupted the argument.

"What are _you_ talking about?" This time she was looking at me.

"She messed up her hand today and I think it's broke."

"I think we are talking about two different people. She has not said anything or acting like she's hurt." She had her hands on her hips. I was starting to lose patients.

Then I heard her voice. I looked back at Silver and she took off.

Before RJ could turn around and defend her hand Silver reached over and squeezed her right hand.

"What the fuck Silver!" RJ jerked her hand away and put it behind her back.

"What the fuck RJ! What are you doing riding with that?" Silver screamed back at her. The small crowd was quiet and watching.

I looked at Mills "Told you" I said. Yes it sounded childish but at this point I don't care. I walked away from her and over to the family fight.

Nick looked up and saw RJ and Silver. He started running over to them. I picked up my pace to cut him off.

"Where do you think you are going?" I shoved Nick back away from the girls.

"Boy I suggest you stay out of this." He stepped up to me. I stood toe to toe with him.

I stared him in the eyes but could hear what was being said behind us.

Mills had walked up to join the conversation. "Girl why didn't you tell someone you were hurt?"

"I am fine" RJ spat out. Silver must have tried going for the hand again. "Back off Silver"

I looked in Nick's eyes and she did tell someone. "Hey Silver. Nick has a secret."

"You knew about her hand." I didn't ask a question I stated a fact.

He just stared at me, it was RJ that answered. "He noticed my stiff movements and asked me about it. I told him it was nothing. Don't blame him. I'm the one that wanted to race."

I turned around to face her. She looked tired. "Why?"

"Why not? I like racing, Mills called and I came. I have to race this punk one more time and I win fivr grand. Best two out of three." She said walking away to return to her bike.

"Sorry for your luck but this is a private event. So if you will please leave." Nick said in a low voice so only I could hear.

I gave him my cockiness smile "Nah I thing Silver and I will stay and watch." I walked over and stood next to Silver. Mills went up to Nick and started going off about letting RJ race. He was telling her to shut up and get to the finish line.

Mills huffed over to her bike and took off to the other end of the strip. People were lined up by the road to watch. They had their cameras and phones ready to catch the action.

I overheard some kids talking about RJ and the other racer having exchanged a few words about the first race that she won. He kept saying she cheated. But the second race he barely won. So this was the third and final.

I was standing behind Silver with my hands on her shoulders, she was biting her nails. She has seen RJ race before. But you could still tell it made her nervous.

They got the starting line and they were off. Things were looking good. She was staying with him. It was a close one, we ran to the line to watch them go.

There must have been something going on towards the end on her side. Two guys jumped in her way and she swerved to miss them causing her to lay her bike down. The other racer kept going. She was rolling across the pavement. Her and the bike stopped moving.

I don't remember running but I was and fast. Silver following. Nick passed us on his bike and got to her.

Mills called 911 from her phone. I knew not to take off her helmet but Nick reached over and lifted her visor. She opened her eyes and looked at Me then at Nick.

She laughed "Ain't this a bitch." And she passed out.

Even hurt she has to be a smartass. Nick got up and walked over to the people that were standing by watching all the action.

I heard Nick telling the crowd to leave before the police get here and they could stop by his house later for an update on how she's doing.

I don't remember drying but tears were falling. I could hear the ambulance coming. I looked at Nick.

He must have read my mind. "George, she will be fine. Go with her to the hospital I will have someone take your car there. Don't worry the police won't know about the race. She won't go to jail."

I couldn't even look at him. I just nodded and handed Mills my keys.

When the ambulance got there we stood back and watched them work. She hadn't woke up yet. Nick talked Silver into staying behind and get the stories straight so she could call the family. I climbed into the back with the EMT's. Silver told me she would be there as soon as she could.

They shut the door, but I was able to see Silver turn around and clock Nick a good one. Damn the ladies in this family does not know the meaning of bitch slap.

Two hours later. All of us were sitting in the waiting room wondering what they were doing with her. The cops bought Nick's story. They were out joy riding and a dog ran out in front of RJ and she swerved to miss it and poof we are here. Something is telling me it's not the first time Nick had to come up with a cover story. But the cops and RJ's family bought it.

Silver was ready to turn Nick over to the cops. But he had to remind her that RJ would be going to jail also. So she opted for keeping her mouth shut until later.

Dee was sitting beside Kelly crying. This had to be really hard for her. RJ plus bikes equals problems.

The doctor that was working on RJ walked into the waiting area.

RJ is very lucky. Her shoulder was pulled out of socket and her hand catching the impact from the pavement. Her skin was protected from road rash. Her helmet was cracked so we are keeping her overnight for observations. We have her on pain meds, she will be very sore for a while. I recommend that she sees her doctor for a follow up in a week to make sure her shoulder is healing properly. No driving and no bikes until she is cleared from her doctor.

We all nodded our heads at the same time.

RJ's mom and grandparents walked down the hall to go see her. We waited our turn.

Visiting hours were over and I was sitting in the chair next to her bed watching tv with the volume turned down waiting for her to wake up. I promised to call Silver as soon as she wakes up. Her mom was napping in the cot next to her bed. Thanks to her Grandfather she had a private suite so we both could be in here.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a moaning noise from the bed. I turned to see her trying to open her eyes. I jumped up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"RJ? Baby open your eyes." I said in a quiet voice making sure not to wake her mom.

"Ow I hurt." She said turning her head to see the monitors beside her. When she tried to move her other arm, that was a different story.

"Son of a bitch!" she cringed. Her mom raised up and looked at her.

"Rayanna, honey are you ok? Want me to call the nurse for some more meds?" Her mom came up to her bed and gently moved her hair behind her ear.

"Mom I'm fine. When can I go home?" She closed her eyes trying to set up.

"Tomorrow, when the doctor comes in to see you."

RJ looked down to see that I was holding her hand. She looked at me and then back to her mom.

"Mom can you go see if I can have something to eat and maybe a soda?"

Dee kissed her forehead and left out of the room. RJ turned to me and I could tell she wanted answers.

"What's the story that mom knows?" She asked.

"You, Nick, and Mills out joy riding and a dog ran out in front of you. You tried to miss it causing you to wreck. That's the story to the cops too." I could tell she was trying to process it.

"What do you remember?" I needed to know.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I was winning and the next thing I knew was two guys fighting and falling into my path. Did I miss them?"

"Yes you swerved in time but you and your bike weren't so lucky. You dislocated your shoulder, you banged up your hand."

"But I hurt my hand by hit.. oh ok." She smiled.

"You scared me RJ. If it wasn't for Nick being level headed I would have ripped his head from his shoulders. He handled all of this."

She chuckled "Yeah he's an old pro at keeping cops and parents off our asses." Then winced cause it hurt.

"Well Ms. Taylor talked to Annie's dad and you are off from school until next Monday. You are not allowed to drive and it will be a long while before you can ride your bike."

She started to protest when her mom walked in with a tray of food. I kissed her cheek and told her I had to make a few phone calls and I would be back.

I called Silver and Mills and told them she was awake and eating. I called my mom and told her that I was staying a while longer and she said ok.

I walked back into the room and she had finished her food. The nurse came in and gave her some meds in her IV. I give her ten minutes and she will be out.

Dee decided to go home and tell them that she is ok. I told her I would stay and keep an eye on her.

I started to make myself comfortable on the cot when RJ asked me to lay down beside her. I smiled and crawled up next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it and didn't know the number. "Hello?"

"George its Nick, can you come to my house?" He asked.

"No I'm here with RJ can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked it was almost midnight.

"That's fine." He huffed

"Wait what's going on?" I was awake now.

"The wreck was not an accident." Was all he would say.

"See you in an hour."


	13. Restless Night

**D/C Don't own the rights to 90210. **

**Cookies to Jenn6891, aquariusfan, and 15vampiregirl15 for the great reviews. **

GEORGE POV:

I knew I shouldn't leave her here by herself but I really needed to go talk to Nick. I wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

RJ had gotten her meds not long ago and I knew she would be out for a while. So I waited until her breathing pattern smoothed out and I kissed the top of her head and slid out of the bed.

I really hated leaving her but I turned and walked out the door. I stopped by the nurse's station to ask them to call me if she wakes up and headed towards the elevator.

Thirty minutes I was pulling up in front of Nick's garage. I got out and heard the music coming from the house. Great RJ's in the hospital and he throws a party.

My hatred towards this guy was starting to return. I didn't even knock I just walked in.

"Hey Nick, George is here." Mills yelled from across the room. She jumped up from the couch and ran to me. "How's RJ?"

"She is sore and asleep right now. Hopefully she will get to come home tomorrow. Where is Nick? I really want to get back before she wakes up." I rubbed my hand down my face. I was tired and from the looks of it I won't be sleeping anytime soon.

"He's out back." She smiled and walked off.

I found my way to the back and Nick was there with a couple of guys. He was on his phone yelling. I stood there waiting for him to hang up.

Nick made a gesture to one of the guys and they came at me with a video camera. He handed it to me and told me to push play.

It was of the race earlier. There was a bunch of screaming and cheering. Then that is when you hear it. Two guys talking. Damn they must have been close to this thing.

"_Come on they are getting close. She's winning!" guy one said_

"_Do we have to do this?" guy two asked._

"_If she get ahead of him we just distract her." Guy one yelled._

"_HERE SHE COMES what do we do?!" guy two screamed. _

"_This" guy one punched the other guy._

Causing the other guy to fall in her way and then her wrecking I had to turn it off. I couldn't watch that again.

I stopped the tape and looked up. Nick had already gotten off the phone and was standing there watching me. Wonder how many times he watched this. He actually looked sick.

As if knowing what I was going to ask he spoke up. "Those guys are not from around here. As soon as this was brought to my attention I had people look for them. They came with the guy she raced."

"So who was this guy she raced with?"

Nick just looked at me like I was not going to like his answer. "At first he just rode up wanting to race and heard RJ was back in town. So Mills called RJ and told her that dude named Eric is putting money on a race. Later when she got here we find out that Eric is from Florida and has raced her before. She beat him which had cost him a lot of money."

"You let her race with you not knowing the background of this guy first? He could have been a cop. Fuck Nick I thought you would be smarter than that." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Hey she had every option to back out of the race when she found out who he was. I don't force anyone to race. She knew him she raced him." His voice got a little louder, I moved away from the railing to go towards him.

"Now she's in the hospital." I pointed my finger at him. "So what are we going to do about it?" I handed the camera back to the little guy next to me.

"We are not going to do anything, you are going to take care of her and I am going to hook up with some of her friends in Florida and try to find this guy. When I find him I will let you know and we will go from there." Nick ended the conversation.

All I could do was nod, the only thing I could do was help pay for his little trip. "How much money do you need?"

He smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I can take care of my expenses. RJ has not told you much about me has she?" He smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Never asked." But you bet I will now.

I walked out passing Mills and heard her tell someone I was off limits I was RJ's man. I had to smile but I wasn't sure myself it I was or not.

The drive back seemed to take forever. I argued with the new nurse on duty that visiting hours were over and I had to leave. I told her she could page RJ's grandfather and he can tell her I have every right to be here.

Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Mr. Evans, glad you are back. She is starting to wake up." The nurse from earlier was talking to me. Her name tag said Betty.

"Thank you Betty." I smiled at her.

It was going on three when I eased back in the bed with RJ. She was still good and asleep. Betty must have just said that to stop the argument.

I moved my arm across her stomach and she whispered in her sleep."Evans"

I smiled and held her a little tighter while drifting off to sleep.

The blinds flew open and then quickly closed with a sorry from her mom.

She looked at us in the bed and smiled. I looked over and RJ was still out.

"George I'm not very happy finding you and my daughter sleeping in the same bed. But I know you have been here by her side all night. So I will let it slide as I know you don't plan on hurting my daughter." She spoke in a low voice so it wouldn't disturb her.

"I don't plan on going anywhere as long as RJ wants me."

She just smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Would someone please go get me some coffee since you two are awake and discussing me like I'm not here." RJ growled and put her head under the pillow.

I kissed her neck and got out of bed. I might be slightly ok with her mom seeing me in bed with RJ but if her grandfather catches me I won't to live to see another day.

"I will go get your coffee, I need some too." I got up and walked out.

RJ POV:

I feel like shit.

I could hear mom and George talking and I wanted to be sedated again. He got up to go get coffee so I sat up in the bed and played with my IV.

"OK mom let's hear it." I yawned.

"You will be out of school for a few days. Kelly will bring by your work. The bike will need to be fixed before you can ride it. I personally wouldn't care if it went to the heap. I don't want you back on it." And there it is ladies and gentlemen. My mom's expressed hatred towards my bike.

"I will have the bike delivered to our house and I will start working on it when I can."

"Fine but you can't start on it until you get cleared from the doctor. I want you to see the shape that it is in and let it be a reminder of how bad it could have been." She had attitude behind that statement.

"Are we talking about me or dad?" Yep I knew just where to hit below the belt.

"You are right Rayanna if you hadn't gotten that damned bike your father might still be alive. But we can't change the past and I will not have my daughter join her father any time soon. You WILL NOT work on that bike until you are cleared." A stated fact.

I just rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Either that or I will have the bike scraped. Your choice." Her tone was set. She must have already talked to grandfather and he gave the ok to get rid of the bike.

"Fine mom you win."

On cue George walked in with my grandfather holding two coffees.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Fine, sore , and ready to go home to my bed." I smiled.

"I take it your mother has talked to you?" Man did they have this little dance planned out.

"Yes sir." I didn't dare raise my voice or show attitude towards this man.

"Fine I will release you to go home. I will come and check on you later at the house." He got up and walked out.

An hour later George was following me and mom to the house. Kelly got it cleared for him to miss one more day of school but he had to go tomorrow. And today he had to show up for practice. Now his parents on the other hand didn't take him skipping very well.

He was being so sweet, making sure I had something to drink and that the remote was on my night stand.

"George I can sit in my recliner. My arms hurt not my legs." I laughed.

"Yeah but if you are in bed I can crash beside you." He said sheepishly. Then it dawned on me.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"Not really. I was afraid of touching your arm. So no I couldn't get comfortable."

I patted the bed and made him lay down. "Then get over here and take a nap."

He fell on the bed and I turned on the TV. He fell asleep while I was playing with his hair. Before I knew it I was snuggled in beside him drifting off.

**Sorry I know It's short. More soon!!!!!**


	14. My Ride

Well the past few days have sucked for the most part. I was not allowed to drive and as far as riding my bike well that shit is for the birds for the next few weeks. My shoulder is freaking sore and the fact that my bike is still at Nick's garage.

George on the other hand has been attentive boyfriend this week. He would go to school and practice but once he was done he rushed to my house. He took my garage door opener from my car so he could come straight up to my room. While he was here he would shower and I would have the pleasure of smelling him fresh and clean.

We would watch movies until we fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night he would get up and go home so he wouldn't get me in trouble. But tonight was Friday and he would be spending the night. So George and the other guys grabbed some Chinese takeout while us girls went to the movie store. Silver was jumping for joy. I refused to ride in her car and she can't drive a stick so my jeep was out of the question. Not no but HELL no she was not about to drive my corvette. George got lucky the night he did in more ways than one.

She got to take to take the next baby in my collection my 1967 Shelby. It took me and my dad three years to restore her. That would be the only time she gets to drive it. Ethan offered to let her drive his SUV and I was all for it but Annie and Silver slapped him in the back of the head.

I was cringing all the way to the movie store. I think I held my breath the whole way there. And you know the ride back was not better. The guys beat us back to my house, since George decided to keep my garage opener they had made themselves at home.

The guys were lounging in my recliners watching sports on the tv. George was laying on his stomach in the floor not even noticing us walking through the door.

"Uh hello?" Silver spoke for all of us. They turned around and got up like the good little boyfriends they were.

Silver and Annie took the recliners to sit in while they ate. Ethan and Dixon sat in the bean bags. Since I was still unable to take my sling off, it was much easier for me to sit in the floor. George brought my food to me and a soda out of the mini fridge. He took his place beside me.

"So RJ since you can't surf tomorrow what do you have planned?" Silver asked while stuffing her mouth with fried rice.

"George is taking me over to Nick's to see my bike."

"It's not here yet? I thought Nick would have had it brought to you the next day." Everyone looked at George. I guess they thought Nick was a touchy subject.

"No he had to go out of town and I wasn't ready to have it here yet. So Mills is meeting us at Nick's tomorrow so we can get into the shop." That ended the conversation.

After a few movies and popcorn it was getting late and everyone was leaving. I walked down to the garage to let them out. We said our byes and I closed the door. Back in my room, everything was cleaned. George had picked up the bowls of popcorn and soda cans.

"Wow I need to get hurt more often. You actually clean." I was hard to look sexy with my arm in a sling.

He smiled and walked towards me, damn those dimples were hot. "No you don't need to hurt yourself. I want you back 100% so I can hurt you." He cocked up his eyebrows.

Damn sling!!! He kissed me and I wrapped my good arm around his neck. He bent down and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed, I pulled him down with me. When his weight came down on my arm I groaned in pain.

"And this is why we are waiting for you to get clearance from your doc." He kissed my nose and got up to turn off the lights.

I huffed in protest. "I have to sleep next to this hot ass body and I can't even get a quickie."

He laughed. "Well if you want to bring up what actually put us in this situation we can."

He was right and we all know how I hate when he is. "Fine one more week."

Snuggling up next to me we fell asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Stupid alarm clock. Who in the hell set that thing?

"Damn RJ why did you set the alarm?" George pulled a pillow over his head.

"Wasn't me. I was about to ask you the same thing." I rolled over and look at the clock. _Seven_. Shit

I got up to go to the bathroom and get into the shower. I had to be careful when I took off my sling. I was able to straighten my arm but moving it up and down that I have to watch out for.

So once I got the hang of washing my hair with one arm, my showers got faster. Now drying off was a completely different story.

In my room wasn't George but Mom. It was like clockwork when he got to stay over. I would get in to shower and he would grab the extra blanket and pillow out of my closet and set it on the recliner. Then he would go downstairs and get my mom.

She would come up to my room to help me dry off and get dressed. The blanket and pillow was to show mom that he slept on the recliner. But I'm sure she knew he was in my bed just never said anything. In her eyes anyone was better than Nick.

She put my hair up in a messy bun and tied my shoes. I was ready.

"Thank you mom. Bet this reminds you of when I was younger." I giggled.

"Yes only bigger." She kissed the top of my head.

We made our way downstairs and joined everyone for breakfast. George was sitting there with my grandparents. He fits in so well.

I sat down and filled my plate.

"Oh my gosh Rayanna how many of those things do you have?" My grandmother looked frightened.

I closed my eyes mentally cursing myself. I forgot to have mom help me put on a button up shirt over my tank top. My grandmother didn't approve of tattoos let alone all the ones I have.

I could see the smile stretching across everyone's face except hers. This is the first time I have ever been scolded.

"Once I get the one on my back finished I figured I would get a few more then quit." I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Why a pretty girl like yourself would cover your body with those things. George dear do you like her tattoos?"

Talk about being put on the spot. Grandfather just sipped his coffee and kept to himself. I cut my eyes at him waiting for this answer.

He cleared his throat. "Well I normally don't date ladies that have tattoos, but there was something about your granddaughter that made me look past them. Now I like them." Good answer.

"Dee why do you let her get them?"

"OK time to go." I took a drink of my juice and stood up. "We need to get over to Nick's and see my bike."

Of course the women at the table rolled their eyes and before mom could say anything about my bike.

"Let me know how much you think it will take to get it fixed. What insurance doesn't pay for I will cover." Grandfather never took his eyes away from the paper.

"Yes sir." I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the garage.

George grabbed the keys to the jeep and we pulled out and he shut the door. He spends all his time here you could say we have dated for a while now then it hit me.

"When am I going to meet your parents?" I asked. Not that it bothered me but if I had a son that spent all his free time with a girl I would want to meet the girl.

"I had planned on taking you to my house once your arm is healed. You are ok with that?"

"Yeah that's fine."

We pulled up to Nick's and Mills walked out of the house.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" She ran up and gave me a hug. She was another one that was not allowed to visit me at the hospital or my house. All because she is associated with Nick.

"I am fine, George has been taking care of me and hopefully I can get this thing off soon. "

She unlocked the door and we stepped in. I was not prepared to see the damage. The whole side of it looked like it went across a cheese grater and it was going to be a bitch to fix. The only good thing was the frame was still straight. So the bike was not totaled. I couldn't help myself I let the tears fall. This was one of my babies.

George stood back and left me alone. I felt Mills put an arm around me. "Got a notepad her so whenever you are ready."

I wiped my face and started rattling off things I would need to start rebuilding my bike as soon as I could.

After a good two page list I was finished and we were walking back to the jeep. "So when is Nick getting back?"

"He should be back soon. He called me this morning and said he was almost finished with business." She was watching her foot move back and forth across the concrete.

She wasn't telling me something. "Mills where is Nick?"

She looked past me straight to George. I shot him a look and then back to her.

"Mills you know me better than anyone. I hate secrets now please tell me where Nick went too."

George was the one to speak up. "He went to Florida."

I was at a loss for words.

"Why?" I asked

"for you."


	15. For You

**D/C: Don't own the rights to 90210. Just want to play with the peeps. **

**Sorry this new job position is killing me. Please my rugrats have soccer and t-ball. The real world is fucking up my fake one. LOL**

**Cookies to: sweetnikki19, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and KinkyRebel1. Thanks to you!!! **

_RJ POV:_

"_For You."_ Those words kept replaying in my head for the whole ride home.

"Alright RJ tell me what's on your mind?" George kept his eyes on the road.

"How long did you know where he was?" I looked at him. He took a deep breath preparing him for the fight. Good.

"Since the night of your accident, Nick called me and I went to see him. He had a video that proved your accident was a set up. He left for Florida the next morning." Well I was impressed that he was able to say that without taking another breath.

I turned to him and I was not so lucky. "Did anyone think about showing me the video first? How about asking if I wanted Nick to go to Florida, or if I knew the guy I was racing? Nope, no one came to me about this at all." Ok it took a few breaths.

"We were just watching out for you. Did you know the guy?" He was trying not to yell.

"As a matter of fact yes I did. I raced him in Florida. Now I need to get a hold of Nick. He needs to leave it alone and get back here. I won't be able to work on my bike by myself." I started to dial Nick's number. We were getting closer to my house and I was not in the mood to talk with George.

"Then did you know what he would have planned if he didn't win?" He jerked the phone out of my hand. I was starting to see a mad George. And mad George was going meet pissed off RJ.

"Yes I have raced him before. He races the circuit there. Something you know nothing about."

"Excuse me for being normal." He snapped at me.

I was floored. "Fuck you George. For me this is normal. Sorry I don't cry when I break a nail or whatever it is the little twits you are used to dating cry about. I will not sit here and let you try to judge me. This is ME George and you won't change me."

He was breathing harder. "The way you are right now is going to get you killed! Maybe you should take a step back and look at yourself."

I did I had a hurt arm and a busted up bike.

We pulled up at the house. "Just let me off at the door I want to be alone."

"But I'm driving your jeep." Like that was a reason to stay here.

"Just park it in front of the garage and take your car. I don't want to be around you for a while." I jumped out before he could come to a complete stop.

"You are mad because we care enough to handle this." He yelled at me.

I turned around to face him as he was getting out of the jeep. "No George Evans, I'm pissed at myself for letting you get close to me and now you think you know your place in my life. Wrong. You have no place." I screamed at him.

He stopped just short of the steps of the house. He actually looked hurt. "You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do. Look it was a fun ride but now I have to do damage control and get Nick back here. I just hope I'm not too late." I turned and started up the stairs. "Bye George." I walked into the house and shut the door. I was not about to let him see the tears.

I ran into Grandfather's study he was in there looking over some papers. He looked up and could tell I needed something.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He smiled trying to look stern.

"Since when did I ever knock?" I plopped down in one of the leather wingback chairs.

He just studied me for a moment. "You are right, well what can I do for you?"

"I need clearance on my shoulder." Short, sweet, and to the point.

"No" His was shorter.

"Please. I need to start working on my bike. Mom won't let me until I get cleared." I was begging.

He finally looked back up from his papers. "It has only been a week and that is not enough time to heal. I will not have you getting on that bike anytime soon and possible wreck it again. You don't know what I had to listen to from my daughter and my wife."

I could only imagine. He was the one who bought it for me. "I'm not wanting to ride it. I just want to be able to work on it and mom won't let me until I am cleared."

I could see him start to shake his head. I had to act fast.

"I could work on it here and you will see that I won't ride it. Plus you can keep my keys. I just want to do the body work first. I need something to do. PLEASE."

"Fine I will clear you to light duty but you will be going to school. You can drive as long as its not a stick shift."

Fuck. The only thing that is not a stick is my Shelby. Damn I didn't want to take that to school. But oh well I get to drive. Happy Dance for me.

I gave him a hug and before I could get out the door "Did you figure out how much it was going to cost to repair the bike?"

"Insurance is only going to cover the bike not the things I have put on it. I will just dip into savings and cover it."

He nodded. I knew he said he would cover what insurance wouldn't pay but I also knew he would replenish my savings after I am done. As long as I obeyed the rules like a good girl.

I ran up to my room and quickly called Mills letting her know I was having someone pick up my bike and deliver it here. She tried to say she was sorry that she kept Nick's whereabouts a secret from me but I hung up the phone.

The next call was to Nick's cell. I got his voicemail. "Nick, please call me. You don't need to be there let me explain first before you do something stupid. Later RJ"

I hope I wasn't too late. I called Harper's Rally. It was the place to go to get all your racing gear. I knew a couple of guys that worked there. We raced together. Anyways I paid them a hundred bucks a piece to go have my bike at my house by the time I get out of school tomorrow.

My phone rang and it was George. I didn't answer. I was not ready to talk to him I needed space. Getting to close to him and I can't have that.

Then five minutes later Silver was running up to my room and busting thru my door. "What in the hell happened to you and George?"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to change shirts.

"I thought we were moving too fast so I told him I needed a break."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but if you start dating Nick we will have words." Got to love her honesty.

"Don't worry I have better things to think about. Gramps just cleared me to work on my bike. So I know I will be too busy to worry about boys."

She just smiled and came over to help me out of my sling.

"You know you will have to face George at school."

"Yep why you think I can't handle him?" I looked at her with my shirt half way over my head.

"I know George and what he will do to make you regret wanting a break." She sighed.

"Dear cousin please remember who I am and what I am capable of." I smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"We'll see"


	16. School Sucks

**D/C I don't own the rights to 90210 just want to play with the characters. **

**Thank you for being patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Cookies to sweetnikki19, bullwolf238, xCrazyKindOvWierdx, and 15vampiregirl15. The reviews are great!!! **

Silver stayed with me until I fell asleep while we were watching Southpark reruns. She left a note by my bed saying I would see her at school tomorrow.

"Well shit." I rubbed my hand over my face and looked at the clock. Today will be interesting, I can just imagine the rumors that will be flying around the school but if I know my two cousins well enough I should have no problems.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Before I had went back up to my room from talking with Grandfather last night I told mom I was going to try and get ready by myself today. She just said if I needed her just holler.

The shower was a slow one. I was able to move my shoulder a little more but was still having to do things one handed. After making sure I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair the best I could I turned off the water, reached out and grabbed a towel. Drying off and walking out into my room there stood my mom with another towel in her hand and a smile.

"I figured you needed help drying your hair."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek then making my way over to my vanity to have a seat. Mom took the towel and started on my hair. Once she got most of the water off she then took the hair dryer and went to work. I loved when mom played with my hair. She was the only reason I never cut it off. If it was up to me I would have it gone. We sorta had a silent agreement, she didn't yell about my tats and I would never cut my hair. I could layer it but not shorten it.

Not realizing I had closed my eyes until she was nudging my shoulder to open them and see that she had straightened my hair. "You know you have your dad's wavy hair but it was always easy to style. You took that after me."

I smiled up at her "Style was one thing you knew a lot about."

Her smile faded and serious mom came to surface. "Your Grandfather told me he released you just enough to work on that bike. Before I can yell and demand that he gets rid of that thing I have a few new rules for you and he did agree to them. You will not be riding with Nick or Mills until I say so and you will not be riding your bike at night. Last NO racing."

Before I could argue and protest she put her hand up and continued. "You will follow those rules or he sales the bike. I will not sit here and watch my only child attempt to kill herself on something I was whole heartedly against in the first place. This discussion is over."

Well shit ain't this a bitch. "Yes ma'am" was all I could say back. Hell she won this one.

I walked into the closet and pulled out some jeans and a wine colored cami. Mom was there to help me get dressed.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened between you and George?" She raised an eyebrow while sliding the cami over my head.

"Come on Mom not you too. Silver was here last night asking the same thing." I whined while putting on my knee high boots.

"That boy has been here for you nonstop and never left your side." She handed me my keys.

"I am not ready for a steady thing and I didn't want to hurt him." Yep I fibbed a little but oh well.

I kissed her again and walked down the stairs to my garage. My poor Shelby was going to have to sit in the school parking lot.

I started backing out and mom was there to shut the door. "Have a nice day at school honey."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Funny how shit works. I pulled into the parking lot and it seems that the only parking space I would be willing to take was in between George and Silver's cars. I really didn't trust to park her anywhere else. I got out and locked the door only to be attacked by a flying Silver.

I barely caught myself from falling to the ground when I almost decked her. "What the hell Silver! My arm? Did you forget?"

Her face was priceless. "I am so sorry RJ."

"I would forgive you but you were at my house last night." I put my keys in my pocket and grabbed my backpack. Tossing it over my good shoulder we headed into school.

I had to go by Kelly's office to get an excuse for my classes since I did miss a bunch. Once she gave me a lecture I walked to class. I almost skipped this hour. George was sitting in his chair when I reached the doorway. I was secretly hoping he was not there. His eyes met mine and he did not smile. I guess I deserve it.

Before I could get all the way into class I felt someone push past me which happened to be the bad side. "Excuse me you are in my way!" the snotty voice could only be Naomi.

I let out a hiss and noticed George moved a little in his seat but I'm a big girl.

"Watch where you are going you stupid little twit!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry I didn't see you standing there. How's the arm?" She rolled her eyes and went to sit in her seat.

I smiled and walked up to her desk and set my book down, leaning over her just enough for me to be in her total view. With the sweetest smile I could muster. "Look here you superficial bitch if it wasn't for the fact that I just got back to school I would teach you a real lesson in manners. As for the arm it's fine. I could kick your ass without it. Want me to prove it?"

"RJ, you may take your seat now. Welcome back." Mr. Matthews sat his stuff on his desk and picked up my excuse.

I stood up straight and never took my eyes off of Naomi. I thing she paled a little under her makeup. Nice.

I eased into my chair and heard a few snickers. The rest of the hour was quiet Naomi did not have a cross comment to say about me maybe first hour was not so bad after all. When the bell rang I jumped up and headed out the door. George was right behind me.

He touched my arm and spun me around. "RJ could you slow down and talk to me please?"

"What George? What could you possibly want to say to me?" I needed to get away. I'm not good with mushy stuff.

"Can we talk tonight? I have practice but afterwards I can come over and we can go for a ride." He was trying. This was going to suck.

"Sorry I have to work on my bike."

I could see the change in his eyes. "When did you get clearance from the doctor?" Right now I could see that George and my bike were enemies.

"Last night. Now I need to get to my next class. Bye George." Turning around and hurrying down the hall he said something that sounded like he wasn't giving up.

The rest of the morning went by smooth and when lunch came I found Silver and the group. I was busy on the phone. My bike was at the house waiting for me. I felt like a kid with her favorite toy. Hell I was.

"What are you so chipper about?" Silver sassed in my direction. I popped open my Dr. Pepper and took a big swig.

"My bike is home." I was grinning. She just rolled her eyes. I pulled out my phone and called Harper's Ralley. I thanked the guys and then asked where I could find a paint booth I could use.

When I got off Ethan looked at me. "Hey why are you needing a paint booth?"

Swallowing the bite of sandwich and washing it down I answered him. "I need to paint my bike."

"So why don't you just have it painted?"

"I do all my work." Looking at him like he was stupid.

"So why don't you go to the shop and ask Dukes if you can use the school's paint booth?"

I perked up and looked at Silver which in turn was looking at Ethan like she was going to put daggers into his testies.

"Silver my dear cousin, Beverly High has auto shop and you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry cuz guess it slipped my mind." She batted her eyes at me. I started laughing. "Thanks Ethan." She growled at him.

I looked at my phone and then grabbed my trash. "There is still time before my next class to go find said shop. See ya peeps!"

Heading out of the lunchroom I caught George staring at me. I just shook my head and left.

Well it didn't take long to find the shop. It was huge and there were some nice cars in here all in different stages of completion. Some with the hoods off, some with the tires gone, there were even a few that were completely stripped. I could live here. Is that? No way. They even have guns-n- roses playing on the big speakers. I know I could live here.

"Can I help you?" The deep voice had me turning around and coming face to chest to a very large and tattooed up man and I knew this man. It was Max Dukes.

"Yes I was needing to talk with someone about using the paint booth." I grinned but was not about to let him know I knew who he was. He looked at like he knew me.

"Sorry but my classes are full. Maybe next year you can sign up." He was being polite.

I shook my head "No sir I don't need to be in class I want to use the paint booth to repaint my bike. I will pay for all my supplies. I was hoping that I could use it after school."

"So how do I know you won't mess up my paint booth or tear up my equipment? Sorry miss but I don't have you in my class I can't let you use it."

I was mad. "I have a 67' Shelby sitting in the parking lot right now that says I do know what in the hell I am doing. Not counting my corvette in my garage. I just need a paint booth for a week and I offered to pay for my supplies. But thanks for your time Mr. Max Dukes. I will be on my way." I turned to leave.

"Frank" he called out to me. I turned looking at him with weary eyes.

"What?" He had my attention.

"My name is Mr. Frank Dukes." He smiled.

I just nodded my head. "Sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else." That never happens. I never forget a face, especially one that runs or used to run the circuit. The guy I heard about didn't have a brother.

I made another phone call to Mills just to see if she had heard from Nick. No word yet. I was starting to get worried.

Silver was waiting for me in class "Boy don't you look like someone kicked my puppy." She is such a smartass.

"No but you could have warned me that the shop teacher was jerk. Can you believe he had the nerve to tell me that I might tear up his equipment? Who does he think he is? I could build my own paint booth." Boy I was ranting.

"So why don't you?" Ethan leaned over to jump into the conversation.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down into my chair only to let out a hiss because I hit my arm. Stupid arm.

"Because if RJ here builds anymore onto the garage Grandmother and her Mother will have a hissy." Leave it to Silver to make me feel special.

"Hey I almost had Grandfather convinced to build my own shop on the other side of the property but mom wanted to keep an eye on me." We started laughing.

"Sounds to me like you're a spoiled brat." A voice from the back of the class had me turning around.

"And who in the fuck do you think you are?" I turned in my seat giving him my shittest look possible.

He smiled "I'm the jerk's son."

Before I could tell him to go tell him to jump off a cliff the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

This class was boring and I was begging Silver and Ethan to shoot me.

When the bell finally rang the jerk's son got up and left class.

I was so ready to leave school that when the final bell rang I was hopping around like I was jacked up on red bull. Silver got Dixon to carry my back pack since I needed to catch up on some stuff. When we walked out to the parking lot that's when I noticed three guys standing around my car like they were observing the handy work. One guy in the group happened to be jerk's son. Great could my day get better.

"Excuse me get the hell away from my car." I pushed past them and unlocked my doors. Dixon was on the other side putting my stuff in the seat but didn't leave.

"I heard this was your car but I didn't believe it so I had to see for myself. I also heard you did the work on it."

"Her"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "It is a her. Now if you are done staring at HER like she is a piece of meat I really need to get home."

They chuckled and backed away but before I could shut my door he stopped it and leaned in. Just a little to close in my personal space.

"If you want to use the paint booth let my dad see your work. Park your car around next to the shop tomorrow and he will see it."

I shook my head."How do I know nothing will happen to her back there?" Hell I had a lot of time and money tied up in it to be fucked with.

"Don't worry no one messes with the cars back there. Promise." He let me shut the door.

I rolled down the windows and started to back out. "The names Todd in case you're wondering."

"I'm not." I drove off.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pulling into the driveway I opened the garage doors and waited for them to rise. There it was. My poor bike. I had my work cut out for me.

Putting my car into the garage and getting the cover back on her was a trip. I ran upstairs with my backpack setting it down and then going into the main house to say hi to everybody. Mom had a slight attitude but it is understandable this was the first time she had seen the bike since before the accident.

Grandfather never lifted his head from his paper work he just said don't disappoint him.

I went and put on my work clothes and threw my hair up the best I could and went down into my area. Turning my music up and my phone off I got started. First thing I did was take pictures and lots of them. For the before and after album.

I know I must have been working for a few hours but my bike was completely in pieces. Took me a lot longer since I had to be careful but I managed ok. My music shut off and I looked up to see who the butthead was that was disturbing me.

"Just letting you know supper is ready." My mom, I really couldn't yell at her for touching my radio but she did get a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks I will be there in a bit."

She turned the tunes back on but turned it down a bit. I rolled my eyes and kept working. I was almost finished with the major stuff when I felt something caress my cheek. My first reaction was come up swinging.

I came face to face with Nick. I wrapped my good arm around him and squeezed then backing up and slapping the shit out of him.

"You stupid fucker! Could you not call somebody and let them you were still alive?" I was trying not to yell.

He just smiled but it soon faded when he found out how hurt I was. "Sorry I dropped and broke my phone a few days ago. I know poor excuse but I did get your messages and I tried calling you a while ago and your phone went to voicemail." He held up his hands is defense gesture.

I pushed him away and walked over to the sink to wash up for supper. "So what did you accomplish in Florida?"

Nick bent down to look at my bike. "I hooked up with some of your racing buddies there and found that guy. We had a nice chat. Then I took in a few rounds of racing while I was there. Nice people those friends of yours. They had lots of things to say about you." He stood up and stared at me.

"I could only imagine what was said. I am glad you are back and please come to me before you pull any stupid shit again but my mom will have a heart attack if she catches you here." I chuckled "You know you are not the most favorite person in her book."

The face he made was not a nice one. "No I guess not and we both know who is." The tone alone showed a little resentment.

"Yeah and right now he is not in the picture so that would probably make me one of her least favorite too." So much for trying to get a smile out of him.

I walked up and gave him a hug I missed him even though I could never be with him, a part of my heart will always be soft for him. Sad thing is he knows it. "Well if you need any help or tools let me know or come by the garage and help yourself. I got a new phone and the number is still the same so call me." He kissed the top of my head and turned to leave.

Making sure everything was off in the garage I walked up to my room to grab a quick shower. My grandmother would freak if I showed up at her table looking and smelling like I bathed in grease.

Dinner was a quiet one. The only thing that was said was my grandfather telling me that I needed to see the doctor about my arm tomorrow after school. Once we were finished eating I helped clear the table and then went to my room to catch up on some homework.

_Beep Beep Beep…. _I don't know what time I actually fell asleep but it felt like an hour ago. I am so tired. Hitting the alarm clock I rolled over and climbed out of bed.

The shower was quick and I was grumbling the whole time. I can't believe that I have to prove my skills to somebody in order to use the paint booth. This sucks.

Like yesterday mom was waiting for me with a towel for my hair. I just threw it up in a messy bun and I put on a pair of cutoff shorts , cowboy boots, and a rolling stones tee shirt. Mom just rolled her eyes and walked out. I heard her mumbling that one of these days she was going to get me in a dress if it killed her.

I laughed it off and grabbed my backpack. Out the door to another glorious day at school!

Pulling into the back lot near the shop there was Todd waiting for me. Smartass knew I would park back here I hate when people think they know me.

"Good morning sunshine." He had the biggest grin on his face.

I got out of the car and shut the door. "If you knew me you would know I don't do mornings unless I was on a board. So where is your dad?"

He looked around then back to me "He hasn't made it yet but he will be here. " I must have had a look of concern on my face. "Don't worry your car is safe."

"I'm not worried about my car I'm worried for the people that fuck with her. Here show this to your dad if he still has doubts about me." I hand him two of my albums.

"What are these?"

"One is the before and after of my Corvette and the other is of my Shelby. That should prove that I know what in the hell I'm doing." I turn to walk into school.

"You are a bitch you know that?" He laughed.

Without turning around or stopping "Tell me something I don't know Todd."

I could hear him laughing all the way into school only to come face to face with George.

**Hope you like it. pictures of RJ, Nick, and Todd e on my profile. Remember cookies to those who review!!!**


End file.
